The Southern Clans: The Secrets of the Moon
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: A dark time is peaking over the horizon. Moonkit, born into a family full of high expectations, is given everything she's ever wanted. Secrets unfold and it's up to Moonkit to either remain loyal or turn her back on all she's ever known, what will she decide?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! As you can tell, I decided to post the prologue of the second book in my Southern Clans series! I want to see how many reviews it will get! So impress me, and maybe I'll continue it sooner than planned! :) **

**Anyway, here is the prologue to The Secrets of the Moon, please enjoy.**

_Prologue_

The moon blazed in the sky. Very faint clouds hazed over the moon, giving the camp a haunting air. A single, large brown tom paced in a small clearing with his head down. Fog began to creep over the marshlands as the brown tom looked into the sky. "Ancestors, you tell me of dark times all brought by a single cat. Who is this cat? What will they do to SeaClan?" His voice boomed.

Without so much as a murmur in reply, the tom padded forward and allowed water to lap at his large paws. He gazed forward to see fog cling to the surface of the water as it lapped in onto the bay.

Stars twinkled high in the sky as this tom lowered his gaze once again. But soon, a spirit became visible over the water several mouse lengths ahead. The glowing pelt floated effortlessly over the surface with amber eyes blazing in the moonlight. This spirit had a glowing white outline with fur as black as the night sky, small white speckles appeared on the spirits pelt as it neared the tom. "Greetings, Troutstar. You seek your ancestors for help, but they cannot give it to you, for even they do not know all the answers," the spirit called to him.

Every hair lifted on his pelt as horror snagged its claws into his shoulders. "Who are you? You speak as if you do not belong among the ranks of StarClan," Troutstar asked the strange cat.

The eyes of this stranger instantly blazed with intensity, "I am a cat that has belonged to many ancestors. Clans all over the world look to me for guidance when they are in a time of need."

Troutstar cocked his head at the information that was being fed to him. Suddenly, mewling of kits echoed in the clearing. The strangers eyes flicked to a small den where the mewling sounded. The strangers eyes twinkled, "Beware the secrets of the moon. I will be here to guide you."

Troutstar's fur quivered with anxiety as the strange she-cat vanished over the horizon.

Just then, the sun peaked over the horizon with extraordinary light. Rich colors of pink and orange decorated the sky with colored clouds. Troutstar flicked his green gaze to where the moon had been and only saw a faint outline of the strange sphere. "Beware the secrets of the moon?" Troutstar echoed the she-cats words.

The brown tom lowered his gaze to see cat tails sway as the wind blew effortlessly through the atmosphere. The fog had risen and the horror that gripped at his brown tabby pelt had complete disappeared and began to vibrate with warmth and comfort as the Clan stirred. Forgetting the previous night, he rose to his paws and stretched with his tail held high. His jaws parted in an enormous yawn as a black warrior sighted Troutstar.

The tom that approached him was very respected. He walked with an arrogant air as his strolled forward to greet the brown leader. His distinct white jaw opened as he spoke, "Good morning, Troutstar. Have you been to the nursery to see my wonderful kits?"

Troutstar's fur instantly lifted with irritation of the arrogant black tom. "I have not, but I have intentions to welcoming out new warriors, Frogjaw," Troutstar mumbled to Frogjaw.

"I should think so, Swanfeather demands the blessing of SeaClan's leader," Frogjaw meowed with a flick of his tail.

Troutstar rolled his eyes as he padded after the black warrior. Lichen clung to the den to the nursery and mewling echoed off the walls of the cramped den. Troutstar shoved his muzzle through the entrance to see a beautiful long-haired white she-cat laying with two kits nuzzling her belly. Frogjaw took a seat next to his mate and gazed forward at the wall of the den.

Troutstar quietly padded in and looked at the two kits that squirmed with extreme effort. A single black kit with a bright pink nose lifted her muzzle and meowed, while the other snapped its eyes open. Troutstar leaped back with the she-kits deep blue eyes aged and revealed nothing but the knowing of untold secrets.

Troutstar's eyes grew wide, but instead of showing panic, the calm leader meowed, "Very excellent kits for SeaClan. We have new warriors today."

"Not this one," Swanfeather purred as she nuzzled the silver kit with large, round blue eyes.

"What are you saying?" Troutstar meowed bitterly to the she-cat.

Swanfeather snapped her cold blue gaze up at Troutstar, the last thing he wanted to do was anger a new queen. "She is not to be a warrior! She's more important than that, I can tell," Swanfeather meowed with pride as she nuzzled the little kit.

"What about the other?" Frogjaw asked his mate in confusion, "I thought they'd both become excellent warriors like their parents."

Swanfeather shook her head, "Salmonkit can do whatever she pleases, but Moonkit is to only deserve the best. She will only receive the best."

Frogjaw cocked his head and Troutstar new an argument was going to break out. He decided to pad backward and exit the den with caution. Suddenly, he bumped into Coralblaze, the Clan medicine-cat.

"That little she-cat has something's strange about her. The way she moves, the way she breathes, she acts as if she four times her age," the medicine-cat meowed with concern.

"What could it mean?" Troutstar whispered to his loyal and old friend.

The ginger she-cats green eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear. Troutstar gazed at the nursery once more to hear the mewling sound loudly. Troutstar gazed into the sky to see the strange cat's face appear in the thick, white clouds. "Beware the secrets of the moon," her voice echoed.

**_SeaClan_**

**Leader**: Troutstar- large brown tom with green eyes (Sunpaw)

**Deputy**: Lionfish- large brown and white stripped tom with amber eyes (Cranepaw)

**Medicine-cat**: Coralbreeze- ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mouseflight- brown tabby tom)

**Warriors**: Lightningfish- powerful golden she-cat with white paws

Raindance- grey she-cat with blue eyes and white chest (Leafpaw)

Frogjaw- black tabby tom with a distinct white jaw and green eyes

Sharpwater- large golden tom with amber eyes

Barracudatail- very large tom with glossy grey fur and extremely long tail

Shellwing- very pretty, long hair grey she-cat with blue eyes

Flowertail- stubborn grey she-cat with extraordinary gold eyes

Waterclaw- large golden tabby tom with amber eyes and white chest

Featherpond- pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

**Apprentices**: Sunpaw- golden tabby tom with cream forepaws and chest

Cranepaw- larger grey tom with long hair and blue eyes

Leafpaw- pretty golden she-cat with green eyes and cream chest

**Queens**: Swanfeather- beautiful long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Frogjaw's kits: Moonkit- beautiful silver dappled she-cat with deep, blue eyes and Salmonkit- pretty black she-cat with a bright pink nose and green eyes)

Firefish- pretty, glossy pale ginger she-cat with glittering golden eyes (Expecting Troutstar's kits)

**Elders**: Gingertail- very old white She-cat with a long, fluffy ginger tail

Rockfish- frail, old brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

Paleflower- very pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

**A/N: Thats the beginning, the actual story is not really like the prologue! I hope you enjoy the next book in my Southern Clan series! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I assume a lot of people enjoyed the prologue to my second book! I'm glad! Here are the answers to the reviews: **

**eaglenation**: That's crazy! Haha I didn't even know you had a cat called that! Sorry, I can change it if you want!

**Pumpkinfur**: Yes, you're right! Finally people caught on! Haha

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Haha thanks! And you're right, it is me! I think I'll have her appear in each story!

**Meadowtail**: Thanks! I try to add the cliffhangers to make readers want to know more!

**Oci Oceana**: You'll find out soon!

**Guest**: Here's the new update! :)

**Born Of True Destiny**: Thanks! I'm gonna try to make this one just as good as hit as The Heart of a Badger was!

**Guest**: Sorry about the typos! I type all my chapters on my iPhone and the autocorrect changes weird things! But thanks for telling me!

**Ivyfrost-of-ShadowClan**: Thanks! You'll see! :)

**Anyway, enough of my blabber-talk! On with the FIRST CHAPTER!**

_Chapter One_

With claws extended and teeth bared, she crawled forward toward her prey. The helpless prey squirmed as she crawled closer to it. Her deep blue eyes were narrowed to tiny slits and her tint ivory teeth glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the tall reeds. A growl rumbled in her throat as she came just a mouse length away from her prey. With a mighty leap, she landed squarely on her prey. A loud shriek sounded as her claws came in contact with her prey. Large green eyes glared at her from her black pelted prey. "That was my tail, Moonkit" her littermate, Salmonkit growled as she yanked her tail out from under Moonkit's dappled paws.

Moonkit stood with her head held high, "Well, Swanfeather says all my skills need to be perfect, that's including fighting, swimming, stalking, and hunting."

Salmonkit rolled her eyes and growled, "Well lucky you! While you're being pampered by Moonkit and Frogjaw, I'll become the best and most loyal warrior I can be!"

Moonkit's heart flared with jealousy, but she shook it away as she looked toward her snowy furred mother, Swanfeater. "I wish Swanfeather would let me become a warrior. I don't want to become a queen," Moonkit hissed with bitterness.

Salmonkit's green gaze grew sympathetic then she looked toward the neighboring queen, a pretty pale ginger she-cat named Firefish. Moonkit padded after her sister. She knew the pale ginger queen recently kitted three more kits. They were exactly four moons younger than Moonkit and her sister. Moonkit nosed her way to Firefish's nest and looked down into the depths of the nest.

There was a single bright ginger tom and two brown she-cats. "What are their names?" Moonkit asked as curiosity pricked at her silver dappled pelt.

Firefish's green eyes glittered with pride and warmth as she looked down at we three little new borns. "The ginger tom is Dark-kit. The brown she-cat with cream paws is Honeykit and the other solid brown she-cat is Robinkit," Firefish purred as the den rustled.

Moonkit turned to see Troutstar, the kits father stroll in with his head held high. Moonkit looked up at her leader in awe, but she noticed that he completely ignored her, but threw a greeting glance at Salmonkit. Moonkit's silver-dappled tail dropped with rejection. She left Salmonkit to gloat in the praises she would receive from Troutstar and his mate.

Moonkit look at her mother, Swanfeather, whose eyes were filled with an unreadable expression. "Can I go outside?" Moonkit asked eagerly.

Swanfeather's blue eyes filled with irritation as she hissed, "Can you?"

Moonkit rolled her eyes then growled, "May I go outside?"

Swanfeather nodded with a slightly happier tone, "Yes, you may. And watch your attitude, I will not have my perfect daughter speaking to me or her father like a rouge."

Moonkit ignored her mothers remark and padded out of the nursery with her tail and head held high, just like her mother and father told her. Once out of the nursery, she instantly slouched. She caught the gaze of a large golden apprentice, who padded up to her with his tail flicking high. "You must be Moonkit," the tom rumbled.

Moonkit leaped back at the toms deep voice. She nodded cautiously as he padded around her with his amber eyes glittering. "I'm Sunpaw, the oldest apprentice, let me show you around!" He meowed with excitement vibrating off his vocal chords.

Moonkit reluctantly followed, though, she didn't want to be shown the camp. However, she was grateful to find a friend. Warriors strolled around the camp with their eyes flaring with gossip and secrets. "Her mother isn't Clan born, she's got rogue blood in her," one cat growled to another.

"Oh, I though her mother was a kittypet!" Another cat gasped.

Moonkit turned to see cats glaring at her. Sunpaw wrapped his tail around her and shooed her away, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Why do they talk about Swanfeather that way?" Moonkit asked with irritation vibrating off her pelt.

Her claws pricked the ground as Sunpaw shrugged, "Apparently, she was found on the border of the PineClan and twoleg border. Frogjaw took her as a mate several seasons after her joining of the Clan."

"So I-I'm not a full SeaClan cat?" She stammered with confusion and embarrassment.

Sunpaw shrugged again as his amber gaze flicked throughout the Clan camp, "Do you love SeaClan?"

Moonkit nodded vigorously. "And you were born here, correct?" He asked her with a warm amber gaze.

"Yeah?" She meowed with question in her voice.

Moonkit nodded once again and the tom looked up with satisfaction, "Then you belong here. You're a full blown SeaClan cat. Don't listen to all the gossiping mouse-brained she-cats, okay?"

Moonkit starred up at the golden tom in awe, "Okay, Sunpaw. Thank you."

Sunpaw nodded as Moonkit's jaws gaped in an enormous yawn. "Well, off to bed," he purred as he nuzzled her forward toward the lichen covered nursery.

Moonkit looked at him through large blue eyes, she wanted to continue to explore the camp, but something tugged her down and made her legs weak with exhaustion. Reluctantly, she padded forward and nosed her way through the thick barrier of lichen. "Ahh, there's my princess!" The deep voice of her father boomed.

Moonkit rolled her eyes as she approached the black tom with a distinct white jaw. "Well? How was exploring?" Swanfeather asked as she grabbed Moonkit by the scruff and placed her in the nest with already a sleeping Salmonkit.

Moonkit shrugged, "The Clan doesn't like me because Swanfeather's not a full SeaClan cat."

Frogjaw's fur instantly bristled. "What? That old story again?" He growled with irritation.

Moonkit ignored him as he bounded out of the nursery with anger flaring from his pelt. She looked at her mother who had an uncertain gleam flickering within her blue gaze. "Where are you from? I deserve to know since I'm only half SeaClan," Moonkit asked with curiosity burning beneath her pelt.

Swanfeather looked out a small hole in the den and look toward Firefish, who slept soundly with her three kits. "Well, I don't really know. I was just a new born when my mother abandoned me. I was left between the PineClan border and the twoleg border. Sweetwood found me and mothered me until I was fit to become an apprentice. I never took interest in the training and I never took interest in hunting. I like where I am, now. A queen with the perfect kit, I-I mean kits," Swanfeather stammered as something hidden was being preserved within her big blue gaze.

Moonkit knew her mother was lying, and she felt as if it were up to her to find out where she belonged. She felt her mothers breathing come in patterns, signaling that the she-cat was asleep. Moonkit looked into the sky through a larger hole and saw the moon blazing in the sky with a single blue ring around it. Moonkit was mesmerized by the beautiful sphere, but soon, a burst of whispered crowded her mind. Moonkit's fur stood on end and she shut her eyes hard as she laid her head on the floor of the nest. Suddenly, the whispering stopped abruptly. Moonkit snapped her blue eyes open and gazed around the den, she once again looked into the sky and murmured, "Who am I?"

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it! Why did she receive the sudden whispers? How was Swanfeather lying? Who is she? Who is Moonkit? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 18-20 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for such a long update on this specific story. Something really (excuse me) pissed me off in the last chapter that I delayed my update because I was infuriated. Anyway, answers to the reviews:**

**Snowfrost**: Actually, I can use it and I am using it. There is no law that prohibits me from using the prefix 'Moon.' And there is good reasoning as to why I used it.

Moonkit's mother, Swanfeather, has a secret. One in which will be reveal later. She named Moonkit after the moon because she believes Moonkit is destined for greatness and deserves everything she ever wants. She believes Moonkit is better than any cat alive in all the Clans, hence why she is named Moonkit. Swanfeather even believed Moonkit is greater than StarClan itself and all the cats that inhabit it.

**eaglenation**: Thanks so much!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I guess you'll find out soon!

**Ivyfrost-of-ShadowClan**: Thanks so much!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Ahh, thank you! I wanted to change things up and put this story in a different perspective from the usual cliché setting!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: You spelled it correctly! But thank you so much! :)

**Anyway, on with chapter two! **

_Chapter Two_

Leaves rustled softly in the wind as the moon blazed high in the sky with the surrounding stars that sparkled against the matte black sky. Moonkit starred at the unusual blue ring around the moon. Her fur was itching with an unusual curiosity. She looked toward her sister and mother, who slept soundly next to her.

A sudden, odd energy rippled through her. Voices echoed outside the nursery walls. Moonkit's ears pricked upright. Carefully and extremely quietly, she lifted her paws out of the nest and plopped onto the dusty ground in the den. Clouds of dust rolled from under her paws as she padded quietly to the entrance to the den.

Several cats strolled into the clearing, gossiping and exchanging concerned meows. Moonkit's ears twitched with curiosity as they settled in distinct groups. She carefully strolled forward, acting as if nothing was unusual. Her tail was held high and her muzzle was in the air, but suddenly, she found the golden pelt of Sunpaw.

Quickly, she bounded forward to where the much older apprentice stood with another she-cat. "Moonkit? What are you doing here?" Sunpaw's concerned, deep meowed sounded.

Moonkit froze as the eyes of other cats landed on her. "Moonkit? That's why Swanfeather named that horrible kit?" The grey she-cat next to him hissed.

"Flowertail, it's not her fault that's what Swanfeather named her," Sunpaw hissed to the mean she-cat.

Moonkit began to cower to the ground, but Sunpaw moved to have Moonkit cower between his large cream paws. "Well, it's a complete insult to all of StarClan's warriors that she was named after the all beautiful moon," Flowertail hissed furiously before she stalked away to gossip with another grey she-cat with a distinct white chest.

Moonkit looked up at Sunpaw with terrified blue eyes. "Don't worry, Moonkit, Flowertail is sour as crowfood. Let her gossip with Raindance all she wants, it won't change a thing," Sunpaw stifled a purr of laughter as his large eyes landed on her.

"What's wrong with my name? Swanfeater says it's pretty," Moonkit whimpered to Sunpaw.

Sunpaw rested his paw on her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Some say, that since Swanfeather wasn't from here that she doesn't respect StarClan and it's warriors. So she wouldn't know that 'Moon' is an insult to StarClan. But, I doubt that StarClan is actually insulted by a tiny four-moon-old kit that's as soft as feathers."

Sunpaw nudged Moonkit on the shoulder and she stumbled forward. Dust whirled up under her as dirt littered her belly fur.

"Hey!" She purred as she attempted to shove him back, but she just ran into hard muscle, causing her to fall back in the dust.

Moonkit looked up at him with large, sad blue eyes. His amber eyes filled with concern as he leaned forward, "Did I hurt you?"

Moonkit stood with her head down. "No!" She yowled and she launched herself forward, causing Sunpaw to fall on his back.

"Moonkit!" A voice growled from behind.

Moonkit quickly leaped off Sunpaw and stood facing the source of the voice. She instantly saw the jet black fur of her father. His distinct white jaw shown silver in the moonlight as he began to scold her, "My perfect daughter will not be playing with this-this low-life apprentice!"

Moonkit cowered again, but she felt Sunpaw stiffen with sudden anger. "Low life apprentice?" Sunpaw hissed back at Frogjaw.

Moonkit looked between Sunpaw and her father with uneasiness. Her fur quivered as the two got just a mouse-length apart with their muzzles almost touching. "Sunpaw, you are not a warrior yet. You listen to me, understand? I am your mentor and you will not be fiddling with my daughter any time soon! Go back to the apprentice den!" Frogjaw snapped at Sunpaw furiously.

Sunpaw broke his glare and starred down at the ground with anger blazing from his crisp amber gaze, but it softened when it landed back on Moonkit. He nodded to her once before he ran toward the apprentice den. Moonkit watched as his hindquarters disappeared in the darkness. "What were you thinking? Sunpaw? If you were thinking of a mate, I thought you would have chosen Cranepaw or Waterclaw," Frogjaw growled at her.

She looked up at him in confusion, "You're joking right? I'm only four moons old! I don't want a dumb mate, I just want to train to be a warrior!"

Frogjaw's green eyes turned cold with anger, "That will never happen as long as your mother or I am around! Swanfeather and Firefish will train you to be a perfect she-cat and queen, and that's exactly what you'll be, understand me?"

Moonkit's claws extended with rage, "I don't want to be just a queen! I want to fight for my Clan like Salmonkit will and Firefish's kits will! Sunpaw's the only one who treats me for who I am!"

Frogjaw peeled his lips back in a snarl and got extremely close to her. "Oh yeah? And who are you exactly?" He hissed.

His breath smelled like fish and his ivory teeth glistened in the moon light. Moonkit looked at the ground and whispered, "I don't know."

Frogjaw stood up straight and meowed, "Exactly, that's why Swanfeather and I will decide exactly who you are and who you become."

Moonkit's life whirled around her. She suddenly felt trapped and her belly felt cold and hard. _Is this how Clan-life is supposed to be? Controlled and stressful? _She thought briefly as she saw the amber glimmer come from within the apprentice's den. _Sunpaw? _She thought.

Her legs began to feel weak as she saw a black cat step out with a bright white outline and glowing amber eyes. Her vision began to grow dark as her legs buckled under her weight and she crashed to the ground with her father lunging to catch her. Darkness engulfed her quickly.

**A/N: How will Moonkit cope with all this stress? Her clanmates hate her, the one person that knows her isn't allowed to be with her, and her parents only think of their one daughter and how to control her life completely. How will Salmonkit react to this? Will Moonkit ever get to see Sunpaw again or will she have to take on a mate and leave Sunpaw to her kit-hood? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 20-25 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three guys! I'm getting these out like a pro! Haha jkjkjk! Anyway, as you an tell from the previous book, something new has been established! But it's just going to dangle here and in the next book! You'll see what I'm talking about later! :) anyway, on with the answers to the reviews! **

**Mudkip5133**: Here's the update! :)

**Guest**: There will be ups and downs to both of their lives!

**Guest**: I'm afraid she's not gonna be able to train with Sunpaw or Salmonpaw for that matter!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I'm afraid that wont happen! I'm sorry!

**Born of True Destiny**: Yay! Awesome!

**Pumpkinfur**: Basically! Good observation too!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: There will be NO kit-mating! Haha that would be crazy and creepy!

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

_Chapter Three_

The sun glistened in the camp clearing as a tongue rasped through her beautiful, silver-dappled fur. The fight between her and her father was two moons old. Moonkit always kept an eye out for Sunpaw over the two months, that is until he was made into a warrior, taking on the name Suntalon.

Moonkit saw bushes to the camp rustle and soon, the golden pelt of Suntalon strolled into the camp. He was now a full grown warrior, fighting for his Clan everyday. And now, Salmonkit would be joining him while she stayed in the camp being trained to be the perfect 'queen' and 'she-cat.' "Your fur is perfect, Moonkit. It's as silver as moon-light," Swanfeather purred as she rasped her tongue over Moonkit's ear tufts.

Moonkit ducked away and hissed, "I wish I wasn't named after the moon! Everyone in the Clan thinks I'm some sort of walking omen."

Swanfeather bristled from behind Moonkit, "Nonsense! You're a walking prophecy, just waiting to happen."

Moonkit rolled her eyes and allowed her mother to continue to groom her. Salmonkit's black fur was ruffled and unkept beside her. "Will you clean me next?" Salmonkit asked her mother.

Moonkit watched as Swanfeather snorted, "Clean yourself! You're six moons old now!"

Moonkit watched as Swanfeather padded away with her tail high and her long white fur swaying in the wind. Moonkit turned her blue eyes to Salmonkit who's green eyes were closed to tiny slits. "Salmonkit, I'm sorry. Swanfeather is just-just..." She trailed off as Salmonkit looked at her with large, sad green eyes.

"Swanfeather just loves you to death.. You're the great, perfect daughter, and I'm just a-a problem Frogjaw and Swanfeather wish they could wish away," Salmonkit whimpered as she fell to the floor with her long black fur ruffling in the dust.

Moonkit laid down careful not to mess up her clean fur, "That's not true! They love you, just as much!"

Salmonkit's green eyes turned hard, "Then why do they always act as if they have just one daughter?"

"Because they're so arrogant, they can't see past their own noses," Moonkit giggled as she swatted Salmonkit in the shoulder.

Salmonkit's eyes grey soft again and full of laughter. She sat up and looked down at her fur with disgust, "But what am I going to do about my fur?"

"Here, I'll help!" Moonkit squealed as she leaped over to Salmonkit and began to lap at her ruffled, dirty fur.

She lapped at her sisters black fur with soft strokes, but soon felt the burning gaze of another cat land on her. She stopped cleaning her sisters fur to looked for the source of the gaze. Soon, she came in direct eye contact with a pair bright amber eyes, Suntalon's eyes to be exact. They locked eye contact for several moments, but suddenly, he looked away out of embarrassment.

Moonkit was just about to return to clean Salmonkit, but her fur was now slick and glossy. "Thanks, Moonkit!" She squeaked with happiness blazing from her emerald orbs.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from on top of a stack of slick, flat rocks. "All cats old enough to swim in the currents of the river, join me here for a SeaClan meeting," Troutstar's voice boomed.

Moonkit followed closely behind Salmonkit, who sat directly in front of the Boulder Stack. Moonkit waiting anxiously as Troutstar continued, "Cats of SeaClan, today is the day we welcome Frogjaw and Swanfeather's kits into the Clan by starting their training. Salmonkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Salmonpaw. Lightningfish, you are one of SeaClan's most valuable warriors, therefore, you will train Salmonpaw. Teach this young cat bravery and strength."

Moonkit watched in awe as her newly named sister scampered up to the powerful golden she-cat and touch muzzles with her. Moonkit waited eagerly as Troutstar continued, "Cats of SeaClan, today is where the tradition here changes forever. Moonkit, shall be known as Moonpaw, and she will train to be the perfect queen by Firefish and her mother."

Gasps of shock shook through the Clan. Moonpaw looked around with uneasiness pricking under her pelt. "What is the 'perfect queen' to be exact?" Flowertail hissed at her leader.

Hostility broke out in the Clan. The air became thick with rage as Troutstar continued, "She will make her nest in the nursery. She will take care of all kits and be an ideal 'Clan mother.'"

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. I'd like it if the little rat was confined in the nursery only to watch over obnoxious kits," Flowertail laughed hysterically.

Several cats nodded their agreement, but Swanfeather stood with her fur on end, "Stop it! Moonpaw is a blessing in disguise! StarClan knows it!"

Gasps of shock once again shook the Clan. "And how do you know this, Swanfeather?" Troutstar asked Moonpaw's mother.

Moonpaw's fur was bristled with utter shock as her mother continued, "I know this because StarClan told me! They said 'The disguise of the moon will come out, and all will be safe!' That's what they told me!"

A chilly silence broke the Clan. Moonpaw padded forward to her mother and asked, "Is that true?"

Swanfeather's blue eyes were hard and icy, "Of course it's true! Why would I lie about that?"

Moonpaw stared at Swanfeather. The Clan still remained silent, that is, until Troutstar broke the silence, "Then so be it! Moonpaw is a blessing from StarClan!"

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" The Clan cheered in happiness.

Moonpaw cuffed her ears and looked toward Salmonpaw, whose green eyes were full of hate. "Salmonpaw! Salmonpaw!" Moonpaw chanted out loud, over the Clan.

Soon, they erupted as well, "Salmonpaw! Moonpaw! Salmonpaw! Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw looked at her sister again, whose eyes were soft once more. Moonpaw managed to suppressed a sigh of relief, but stopped immediately as Suntalon approached. "Congratulations, Moonpaw. Now the whole Clan likes you," he stated briefly just before he padded away to join Cranefeather and Leafwater.

Moonpaw stared at the ground with confusion, but was soon greeted by Swanfeather, "Your training starts now, follow me, my precious daughter."

**A/N: Is Swanfeather telling the truth or lying? ****_Is_****_Troutstar_****_an_****_idiot? _****What will Moonpaw's training be like? How will Salmonpaw cope with all this..mistreatment? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 30-34 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! :)**

**-The Notorious Nightspirit**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got tons of reviews this time! Thanks you guys! I really appreciate it! Is anyone picking ip their copy of Tallstar's Revenge today? Oh, I also wanted to say, I need some suggestions of warrior names for Salmonpaw! So if you can think of a cool, unique name for Salmonpaw, put it in a review and I'll choose the best one! Anyway! On with the reviews: **

** BrightSun03 (4 Reviews):** Thanks for so many reviews! :) I'm glad you like the story so far! I'll totally check out your story soon!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: Haha you'll see!

**Guest**: You'll see what happens soon! More will be revealed shortly! And thanks for backing me up!

**Lightningbreeze (2 Reviews)**: I love your name! :) and thanks!

**Snidely**: Thanks for the criticzim, it really helps and allows me to improve my story!

**Pumpkinfur**: I agree! Haha

**Skycat83**: Yeah, me too! Maybe things will change! Maybe not!

**SmokyStorm**: Yepp!

**Vixenshade X Wolfstrike**: Yeah, I agree! But you'll see what happens! And thanks!

**Born of True Destiny**: Oh wow! Show Swanfeather! Thanks though! Here's the update! :)

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoy chapter four! **

_Chapter Four_

The sun was burning in the sky as it beat down in the clearing, clearly making its mark on SeaClan life. Moonpaw sat anxiously awaiting for her sister, Salmonpaw to come back from her first day of training. Bushes to the camp clearing rustled with protest as Salmonpaw bursted in with Lightningfish on her heels. "Moonpaw! Stop slouching, you look like a rat!" A scold from Swanfeather sounded from behind her.

Moonpaw rolled her eyes and sat up straight. Her claws slid out with irritation from her mothers voice. She gently dug up the dying, brown grass with her extremely sharp claws. Salmonpaw held her head high as she strolled in the camp with a fish hanging from her jaws. "Wow! Did you catch that all by yourself?" Moonpaw gasped at Salmonpaw as the black she-cat padded past her and deposited her prey into the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes! Lightningfish is the best fisher in all the Clans!" Salmonpaw purred as she shook out her glossy, wet fur.

Moonpaw felt envy spark in her pelt when Lightningfish nudged her sister gently. "And you'll be the next best fisher if you keep it up!" Salmonpaw's mentor meowed happily.

Moonpaw watched as Lightningfish padded away with her golden tail high. She directed her blue gaze back to Salmonpaw, who was gracefully swiping a paw over her muzzle to get stray drops of water off her long, white whiskers. "I assume your first day of training was good?" Moonpaw asked her sister with curiosity pricking under her pelt.

Salmonpaw nodded vigorously. "Good? It was wonderful! I've never felt more like I belonged! I love training to be the best I can be, Moonpaw. I wish you could join me," Salmonpaw meowed as she nuzzled Moonpaw's shoulder.

Moonpaw flinched away from her sister, "Yeah, well that will never happen. Swanfeather won't leave me alone! 'Don't chew with your mouth open! Don't slouch! Clean your fur every moment! Speak with grace and intelligence!' Ugh! I'm so tired of her nagging! I just want to be a warrior apprentice!"

Salmonpaw purred with amusement then her green eyes grew wide with shock. Moonpaw looked at her sister with confusion. Salmonpaw flicked her gaze, signaling Moonpaw to turn around. Quickly, Moonpaw turned around to see the long-haired, white pet of Swanfeather. Her mothers blue eyes were full of fury and frustration. "I'm trying to make you the best she-cat you can be and this is how you repay me? By mocking me behind my back? Go to your den!" Swanfeather snapped with rage flaring from her icy, blue eyes.

Moonpaw stared at Swanfeather with defiance. "I'm not a kit anymore! And I don't want to just be a queen! I want to be a warrior and fight for my Clan!" Moonpaw hissed back at her mother with her silver-dappled fur on end with rage.

Swanfeather got in Moonpaw's face and snapped, "Too bad! You're still my daughter and you will listen to my orders! Go!"

Moonpaw spat at her mother with rage and turned with her tail high. Moonpaw caught the sympathetic green gaze of Salmonpaw as she padded past her sister. Moonpaw bolted to the apprentice's den and crashed into her nest. "This isn't fair! I don't want to be a queen!" She hissed to herself.

Soon, soft whispers sounded from behind the stone wall at the back of the den. Moonpaw angled her ears and recognized Frogjaw's snarl and Swanfeather's hiss. A small hole at the base of the den exposed flickering light. Moonpaw quietly scooted to the hole and peered through. The familiar black pelt of Frogjaw became visible. Swanfeather stood just in front of him with her face screwed up in anger. "You lied to the Clan?" Frogjaw snapped fiercely in Swanfeather's face.

The white she-cat took a step back with her blue gaze flaring, "They wouldn't accept our perfect daughter any other way, I had to!"

Moonpaw saw Frogjaw thrash his paw into the dirt. "You've taken this too far, Swanfeather! You keep this crowfood up, and Troutstar will find out. I won't stand by you," he snapped at Swanfeather with intensity blaring from his green gaze.

Moonpaw saw Swanfeather's eyes glimmer with hurt, then blaze with anger. "How dare you! I don't deserve this, Frogjaw! If that's how you feel, then we're no longer mates!" She snarled as she turned with her tail high and flicking.

Frogjaw stared after her in confusion then snapped, "Fine!"

Moonpaw scurried away from the hole as fast as she could. "This is all my fault!" She whispered to herself as she leaped into her nest.

Suddenly, Swanfeather's scent flooded the den. "You may come out now, Moonpaw," Swanfeather whispered with a sigh.

Moonpaw stood and followed we mother out with her head held high and tail straight up. "I promise I'm going to do better, Swanfeather," she whispered to her mother softly.

Swanfeather turned her head with her blue eyes blazing with pride, "Wonderful! Then clean your fur, you must be ready for your first gathering!"

"I'm going to the gathering?" Moonpaw gasped. "Is Salmonpaw coming too?"

Swanfeather shrugged and flicked her tail, "I suppose so."

Moonpaw suddenly leaped for joy. And bounded toward her sister, who say closely to her mentor. "We're going to the gathering tonight!" Moonpaw screeched at her sister with joy.

Salmonpaw's green eyes lit up with joy. "Awesome! Our first gathering will be together!" Salmonpaw cheered.

Moonpaw was about to reply, but Troutstar interuprted, "All cats old enough to swim the currents of the river, join me here for a Clan meeting."

Soon, cats of SeaClan surrounded Moonpaw and her sister. And Troutstar continued, "Tonight is the gathering, I will take Lightningfish, Salmonpaw Lionfish, Cranefather, Suntalon, Swanfeather, Frogjaw, Moonpaw, Sharpwater, and Shellwing. Everyone else will mend the dens and hunt. Barracudatail will be I'm charge."

"I'll make sure all the tasks are complete," Barracudatail's deep, rough voice sounded.

Moonpaw looked at Salmonpaw, whose eyes were huge with shock. Moonpaw looked back at Troutstar who meowed, "We will leave now."

The moon was beginning to descend into the sky. Moonpaw followed closely behind Swanfeather and Lightningfish. Salmonpaw's fur was meshing into Moonpaw's as they padded into an odd clearing with a large flat rock. Several strange scents hit Moonpaw's tongue as cats filled the clearing. "Follow Salmonpaw to the apprentice group. Meet back here when the gathering is over," Lightningfish ordered just before she leaped to sit with the senior warriors.

Moonpaw watched Swanfeather scowl at Salmonpaw's mentor, but she ignored her and scampered after her sister. They joined a group of four apprentices. A large brown apprentice scooted over to allow Salmonpaw to sit next to him. Moonpaw swiftly took a seat next to her sister. "My name is Saberpaw, I'm from PineClan," the brown tom rumbled from beside Salmonpaw. "The light brown tom is Lightpaw from WillowClan and the grey she-cat is Silverpaw, shes from PineClan as well."

Moonpaw was about to speak, but Salmonpaw spoke up a above her, "I'm Salmonpaw and this is my sister, Moonpaw. We're from SeaClan."

"My mentor was right, all the cats in SeaClan have glossy, slick fur," Saberpaw meowed with a flick of his tail.

Moonpaw caught his amber gaze and it made her fur stand on end and making her feel uncomfortable. "Hey, Salmonpaw, I'm gonna go sit by Suntalon, I'll see you later," Moonpaw whispered to her sister.

Moonpaw waited for her sister to respond, but that never came. Salmonpaw was too caught up in talking to the other apprentices to pay attention to her. Moonpaw casually rolled her eyes and padded to where Suntalon sat with two more warriors from another Clan. "Hey, can I sit here?" She whispered to him quietly.

He looked at her with shocked amber eyes, "Uhh, yeah."

Moonpaw sat next to him as the gathering began. A dark brown tom with brown eyes started speaking first, "All is well in WillowClan. Prey is rich and the Willows are healthy this year. We have only one new apprentice, Lightpaw!"

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw!" The Clans erupted in unison, making the leaves quiver with protest.

Moonpaw cocked her head at the emphasis the tom out on the word 'one.' "That's Branchstar, leader of WillowClan. The spiky, light brown she-cat next to him is Nettlestar, she's crazy," Suntalon purred with amusement.

Moonpaw looked at him and remembered their old friendship with pain, she missed it so very much, and she'd do anything to get it back. "I miss you," she whispered out loud on accident.

She gasped as he flicked his gaze at her, clearly astonished. "I miss you too, Moonpaw," he purred as he gently ran his muzzle along hers.

From that moment, every hair on her pelt lifted with excitement as the next leader continued, "We have scented Badgers on our territory again. They're getting worse this season, every Clan needs to be prepared."

Moonpaw watched as Branchstar, leader of WillowClan, roll his eyes. Next, Troutstar spoke, "Cats in SeaClan are striving! The rain clouds might not come for a while, but SeaClan develops new hunting techniques every training session! We fight like wolves and hunt like hawks! We also have two new apprentice: Salmonpaw and Moonpaw! And three new warriors: Suntalon, Cranefeather, and Leafwater!"

"Moonpaw! Salmonpaw! Suntalon! Cranefeather! Leafwater!" The Clans erupted once more.

Moonpaw felt excitement and pride burst in her chest as the Clans called her name. She looked around for Salmonpaw, but the small black she-cat had vanished. Worry and curiosity pricked under her silver-dappled fur, where had her sister ran off to?

**A/N: Where did Salmonpaw run off to? How will Suntalon and Moonpaw be friends with her father around? Will Frogjaw and Swanfeather really split up? Will the Clan find out about Swanfeather's secret? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 47-49 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and warrior name suggestions for Salmonpaw! As far as I can see, it appears Salmonsplash and Salmonleap are the most commonly suggested! So let's vote! Salmonsplash or Salmonleap? You decide! Here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Brightsun03**: Good guesses! You'll find out now!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Long time no see! Haha I like the way you think! You'll find out soon, I promise!

**Sorrelheart**: You'll find out soon!

**Pumpkinfur**: Good guess! You'll find out soon!

**eaglenation**: Thanks for the suggestions! :) and you'll see!

**SailorOfStars**: Aww! Thanks so much! Your review was very inspiring! And thanks for the suggestions!

**Mountain Snow**: To answer your question, I always plan out what's going to happen in the story before I start writing it, however, I usually don't know how a specific chapter is going to go! I pretty much wing that with the thought of my plot in mind! And I'm glad you reviewed, I always enjoy the reviews of my readers, so thank you so much! I hope to see more of you as well! And thank you for the wonderful suggestions! :)

**Vixenshade X Wolfstrike**: Thats a good one! Thank you!

**Talon of Soaring Eagle**: Haha the whole queen thing is just something I created! But let's face it, Swanfeather is an idiot!

**Born of True Destiny**: I'm glad you're always honest in your reviews! I love knowing how to improve my writing, honestly! And thank you for the suggestions! They're great!

**Guest**: Thanks so very much for the suggestions! They're quite unique and different!

**Pebblethorn**: YAY! You made an account! Thanks for the name suggestions! I saw your review about that story with you and Tangletalon! Would you still want me to do that? Because I have a great idea! If so, you can PM me!

**Anyway! On with the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! **

_Chapter Five_

The full-moon was still gleaming its luminous light in the sky. Several stars of the Clan's ancestors sparkled back at their former Clanmates against the midnight-black sky. Slow winds ruffled the branches of trees that began to turn to rich colors of gold and orange. Leaves crunched under-paw as SeaClan's gathering patrol made their way back to their cozy, warm camp. Moonpaw cautiously gazed around her unfamiliar surroundings, looking for her lost sister. "What's the matter, Moonpaw?" Suntalon's voice whispered.

Moonpaw flashed a worried, blue glance at Suntalon, but before she could reply, the rough voice of Lightningfish interrupted her, "Moonpaw, have you seem Salmonpaw? She's seemed to have ran off."

Moonpaw flicked her eyes around anxiously, "Oh, uh.. I think she said she was going to go hunting for the Clan on the way back from the gathering."

Lightningfish stood for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. The golden she-cats ears twitched. "I see, well, if you see her, tell her to come speak with me," Lightningfish meowed blankly just before she turned tail and bounded to catch up with the senior warriors.

Moonpaw stifled a sigh if relief as she felt fur brush against her back. She looked up to see Suntalon looking down at her through curious amber eyes. "What was that about? You looked as nervous as a hare caught in a badger's den!" He murmured quietly to her.

Moonpaw stood with her fur fluffed up. "Salmonpaw disappeared when the gathering ended, I don't know where she's gone, exactly," Moonpaw spoke with a quivering, nervous voice as she began to pad after the patrol.

She felt the earth shake as Suntalon bounded after her. "Well that's not good, should we look for her?" The golden tom suggested.

Moonpaw halted and looked after the patrol, it was now disappearing into the thick reed stalks that surrounded the camp. "I suppose we should," she meowed with question in her voice.

Anxiety pricked under her pelt as she joined Suntalon and began to head the opposite way of the camp. "You've never been out here, have you?" Suntalon's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Moonpaw shook her head and looked at her old friend. She shook her head and saw a sympathetic look appear in the toms amber eyes. "That's such a shame, I wouldn't know what to do without feeling the wind in my fur or the taste of salt on my tongue from the sea. What can you smell?" He asked suddenly.

Moonpaw looked at him wide-eyed, "I-I don't know how to scent!"

Suntalon's whiskers twitched in amusement. "All you do is open your mouth and allow the surrounding scents filter through your body," he meowed as he opened his mouth and took a deep breath in.

Moonpaw closed her eyes and allowed her mouth to drop open slightly. With a deep breath, the scents flew into her mind. "I scent the musty smell of damp leaves, the rich smell of pine-sap, and pine needles," she began, then her face screwed up as another scent hit her tongue. "Ugh! What is that?"

Suntalon purred with amusement and meowed, "That's the smell of badger, don't worry though, it's stale."

"I didn't know badgers smelled so foul!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Suntalon nodded then pricked his ears, "I think I smell Salmonpaw."

Moonpaw pricked her ears at the sound of her sisters name. _Duh!_ She thought to herself, _how could I forget?_ Suntalon raced forward with his cream-tipped tail straight up. Moonpaw chased after him with her fur fluffing against the cold winds that blew through her thick fur. "Where is she?" She asked the working tom quietly.

Suntalon shook his broad head, "I'm not sure, but she came this way. I can track her down, follow me!"

Moonpaw watched as the large golden tom raced off. Moonpaw shook her head and followed him with her paws grazing the crispy crass. Bushes began to tug on her pelt as the tom leaped off the path and into undergrowth. Moonpaw leaped after him and nearly crashed into Suntalon. "Oof! Why did you stop?" She whispered through a mouth full of his fur.

"We're at the abandoned twoleg den. I tracked her scent trail here," the tom meowed grimly as he cautiously began to pad forward. "Stick close to me, Moonpaw. Rouges could be lurking."

Moonpaw's fur lifted as she cautiously padded after him. Grass crunched under their paws as they placed their paws steps carefully. Moonpaw gazed forward at the tall structure that stretched high above their heads. The moon gleamed from behind the den, making the structure have a haunting white outline. "We have to go inside, her scent is incredibly strong," he whispered cautiously to her.

With that, Moonpaw began to quiver in fear. Her fur stood on end and her claws were extended. Her blue eyes were stretched open in terror as they padded through a large, gaping opening in the side of the huge den. The smell of crowfood and moss hit Moonpaw's nose with a hint of something familiar and comforting. Whispering erupted from within the den. Moonlight peered through a small opening on the wall of the den, making the small shelter light up. Moonpaw squinted her eyes to make out two figures at the back of the den. Two pairs of glowing eyes reflected from the moonlight. Suntalon's tail wrapped protectively around her as they neared the two figures. "Salmonpaw?" Moonpaw whispered cautiously to the figures.

"Moonpaw?" The familiar voice sounded and soon, a black she-cat appeared directly in the light with the other dark figure following. Once the other figure stepped into the open, Moonpaw instantly recognized Saberpaw, the arrogant brown tom from the gathering.

"What are you doing here, Salmonpaw?" Suntalon asked with a stern voice.

Soon, all four cats sat in the moonlight of the den. "Suntalon, don't act as if you're the senior warrior here. You're no more than an apprentice yourself," Saberpaw growled with irritation.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Moonpaw growled back as he thrusted her muzzle into the arrogant toms smug face.

Salmonpaw leaped in front of Saberpaw protectively, "Stop, both of you!"

"What _are_ you doing here, Salmonpaw? The Clan is wondering where you've gone and I had to make up an excuse for you!" Moonpaw growled at her sister with irritation pricking in her glowing silver-dappled pelt.

Salmonpaw's green eyes reflected nothing but a shiny luminance. "Me and Saberpaw wanted to get to know each other. We know we couldn't with our Clans in the way, so we decided to meet here, between our territories," she meowed then looked at Saberpaw with glowing green eyes.

Moonpaw cocked her head. "Salmonpaw, what you're doing is against the warrior-code!" Moonpaw snapped at her sister.

Salmonpaw's face screwed up in anger. "I just wanted to get to know him! It doesn't mean anything!" She snapped back with her black fur on end.

Saberpaw looked at her with hurt, amber eyes. "It doesn't mean anything?" He whispered with hurt filling his deep voice.

She flashed him a desperate glance. "Look, you can't tell Troutstar about this, he may stop my training!" She meowed with sadness filling her voice.

"Fine, but don't do this agin, Salmonpaw! I can't keep covering for you!" Moonpaw growled back at her sister.

Suntalon wrapped his tail around her, "Don't be so rough on her, Moonpaw. Lets give them some space."

Moonpaw nodded reluctantly and padded across the den to the entrance. She gazed up at Suntalon's glowing amber eyes. "I had fun tonight, we should do this more often," she purred to him with happiness blazing from her blue eyes.

Suntalon's eyes lit up with happiness as well. "How will we with Frogjaw always shoving his nose into everything?" He meowed as he gaze clouded with sadness.

"You're a warrior now, you can do as you please. But just to avoid trouble, we can meet outside of camp during the nights. And maybe, if you'd like to, you could maybe teach me how to be a real apprentice on the side?" Moonpaw asked cautiously to her golden friend.

Suntalon leaped for joy with his amber eyes blazing. "That sounds amazing, Moonpaw! You're so brilliant!" He purred then ran his muzzle along hers. "Look at them, they seem to like each other."

Moonpaw looked into the den to see Salmonpaw nuzzling Saberpaw affectionately in the moonlight. Moonpaw stared with uncertainty and nervousness, "But it's against the warrior-code. Relationships like these don't end well."

Suntalon nodded in agreement. Moonpaw returned her gaze to the two apprentices that sat together in the gleaming moonlight. Her heart felt joy for her sister for finding someone to make her happy, but it also filled with pain as she saw nothing busy a disastrous relationship forming in front of her. She would allow her sister to continue to meet this PineClan tom and she would keep Salmonpaw's secret as if it were her own.

Suddenly, a glowing white outline of a cat with amber eyes appeared in the back of the den. Moonpaw's fur lifted as it looked at her with an unreadable glare. _Who are you? _She thought to herself with curiosity pricking under her silver-dappled pelt.

**A/N: What will happen between Salmonpaw and Saberpaw? Will Moonpaw and Suntalon get away with their secret meetings and training session? Will Frogjaw find out? How long can Moonpaw keep her sisters secret? Why does this figure keep appearing to Moonpaw? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Don't forget! Salmonsplash or Salmonleap?**

**Lets get me to 60-65 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! You guys are awesome, did I ever tell you guys that? Well, I'm telling you now! Thank you to everyone who reviews every single chapter! YOU'RE AMAZING! Here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Well I guess you'll have to wait and see!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Well, technically, we don't know Salmonpaw's skills yet because Moonpaw doesn't train with her. Lets just say that Salmonpaw is an expert fisher and hunter (As mentioned by Lightningfish in a previous chapter) Hopefully everyone will see Salmonpaw's abilities as well as Moonpaw's! But I agree with the whole SalmonXSaber thing! She does have a right! Suntalon was mainly focused on finding Moonpaw's sister, plus he didn't know who Saberpaw was at the time! (PineClan cats smell like straight pine-sap and pine-needles) And thanks for being here! And yes, I am the cat that keeps appearing to Moonpaw!

**StormXRaven**: Thank you! And thanks for the vote!

**Guest**: Here's an update! And thanks for the vote!

**AxelK4**: Thanks! I'll be counting the votes at the end of the Author's Note!

**Born of True Destiny**: Thank's for the vote, I agree! And this is actually my first story ever with a forbidden love! I usually try to avoid typical things like that, but it just sort of fit with Frogjaw and Swanfeather obsessing over Moonpaw!

**Onyx**: Thanks for telling me that! Haha, I usually just type out the whole name for everyone's just to make it appear more formal! Thanks for the vote!

**SailorOfStars**: You never know! Both seem to be very popular! Things may change with Salmonpaw and Saberpaw! You'll have to continue reading! :)

**Peperpaw**: Thanks! :)

**SmokeyStorm**: Nothing's wrong with it, I promise! I took it based off of people suggestions! Salmonleap and Salmonsplash were the most suggested, so I just based it off of that!

**Here are the results: Salmonsplash- 5 votes; Salmonleap- 4 votes! That was a close one, but it appears the Salmonsplash won the votes by 1! Thank you to everyone who voted! :) **

**Anyway! On with Chapter six!**

_Chapter Six_

Thunder cracked in the sky just after lightning struck the muddy earth. Shrills and shrieks sounded as the earth shook with protest. Moonpaw leaped from her nest with her fur on end. After last night's training session with Suntalon, exhaustion snagged its claws into her shoulders. She heard the rough paw steps against the ground outside of the thick-woven reed den. Moonpaw flashed her blue gaze down at Salmonpaw, who still slept soundly in her nest, even after lightning struck the ground yet again. "Must have been out with Saberpaw, yet again," she muttered under her breath as she nudged Salmonpaw with her snout.

Salmonpaw's green eyes opened feebly, "Whaa..?"

"Something's wrong, the Clan is rising," Moonpaw whispered quietly to her sleepy sister.

Salmonpaw rose to her paws and shook out her thick, long, black fur. "It's not even dawn yet!" she growled as her eyes opened more.

Moonpaw was about to speak, but a yowl sounded above her, "Flood! SeaClan, evacuate!"

Moonpaw leaped to her paws and ran out of the apprentices den with Salmonpaw running hard behind her. Rain pelted hard against her silver-dappled fur as wind blew through the camp. Storm clouds dumped their rain so hard, it was almost hard to see during the night, then lightning struck again. Cats froze in their places as panic rose under Moonpaw's pelt. She turned to find Salmonpaw, but saw that the black she-cat had disappeared.

Suddenly, a tall figure stood in front of her. Her silver-dappled fur rose on end, but soon flattened when she saw the soft, worried amber gaze of Suntalon, "Great StarClan! Let's go!"

Suntalon nosed her forward. "I can't! Salmonpaw has vanished again!" she shrieked at the golden tom as lightning lit up the black sky again.

Thunder rolled in the sky as Suntalon spoke again, "She'll be fine, she's a great swimmer."

Moonpaw looked around wildly as water began to touch her belly fur. She nodded reluctantly and heard a small shrill come of the nursery. A very pretty silver-furred she-cat exited the den with her swollen belly swinging and Dark-kit swinging in her jaws. Water splashed as warrior's fled the camp, but left the nursery with the queens inside. Moonpaw leaped forward, ignoring Suntalon's yowl, "Moonpaw! No!"

She bursted into the flooding nursery to see Firefish cowering in the back of the den with Honeykit and Robinkit clinging to her bright ginger fur. Moonpaw flung her self forward, having difficulty treading the currents of the water.

"Help!" Honeykit wailed as her grip on her mother's fur loosened.

Moonpaw watched in terror as the small brown and cream she-cat plunged into the pool of water that swelled in the nursery. "Honeykit!" Firefish yowled as she scrambled her paws to catch her other daughter.

Large splashes of water flung into the air as Firefish flailed her paws. "Firefish, I'm slipping!" Robinkit squealed as her grip began to loosen as well.

Moonpaw caught a glimpse of Honeykit's cream paw as she splashed in and out of water. Moonpaw churned her paws against the harsh currents that tugged on her pelt. "Get out of here! I'll get Honeykit, Suntalon is outside waiting to help!" She assured the worried ginger queen.

Moonpaw managed to grasp Honeykit's scruff as Firefish handed Robinkit to Suntalon. Moonpaw held her head high above the water as she flailed her paws against the deadly currents. Firefish returned in the nursery with large, round amber eyes filled with worry. Moonpaw shoved her head out of the nursery where Suntalon treaded water with Robinkit clinging to his thick golden fur. Moonpaw allowed Honeykit to grab onto her soft silver fur. Claws fastened into her flesh as Honeykit held on for dear life. Water filled up to the top of the nursery as Moonpaw nervously waited for Firefish's exit. But sadly, the bright ginger she-cat never exited the den again.

"No!" Moonpaw wailed as water flowed out of the entrance out of the nursery.

"Moonpaw, lets go! All the Clan has evacuated!" Suntalon hissed through clenched teeth.

The water was tugging on Moonpaw's pelt as she began to tread endless water and currents to higher ground across the camp. The water was chilling her to the bone as she finally hit the rising ground with flailing paws. Honeykit trembled on her back with terror, grief, and coldness. Moonpaw dug her claws into the ground that was under water and pushed herself forward with Suntalon right beside her. Robinkit's eyes were dull with grief.

Finally, the sun began to peak over the horizon with disappearing storm clouds. Out of her slightly blurred vision, she caught the sight of the Clan sitting at the top of a hill looking down nervously. The queen from before sat protectively with Dark-kit at her paws. Moonpaw padded up to the she-cat with Suntalon just behind her. "Shellwing, can you please look after these three? I'm afraid Firefish didn't make it," Suntalon spoke with sorrow cracking in her deep voice.

Shellwing lowered her blue gaze down at Dark-kit, "I was so sure Firefish would make it. And now these kits have not only lost their father, but lost their mother as well."

Moonpaw stared at the silver she-cat in compete shock, "Troutstar is dead?"

Shellwing lowered her blue gaze again and nodded solemnly. "He lost his last life saving Salmonpaw," she wailed as she crashed to the ground.

Moonpaw stared at the silver she-cat in disbelief. She reluctantly set Honeykit down by her littermates as relief washed over her. Salmonpaw was safe, and because of her foolishess, their leader was dead. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't run off like a kit, Troutstar would still be alive!" the deep snarl of Moonpaw's father sounded.

Moonpaw leaped forward, pushing aside several of her clanmates who looked at one direction. Finally, Frogjaw's jet black pelt become visible and in front of him cowered Salmonpaw. "I-I didn't know," her sister stammered.

Frogjaw snarled at her for silence, "No daughter of mine is a murderer! And you-" he spat fiercely with rage burning in his green eyes, "You are no daughter of mine!"

With that, Moonpaw watched in terror as the tom drew his paw up with claws fully extended. Bunching up all her muscles and courage she could possibly gain, she leaped forward just in time. Claws made contact. Claws sliced through fur. Blood splattered and pain surged. Gaps of shock shook the Clan as Moonpaw slammed her severely scratched muzzle into the earth.

**_Updated Alliances_**

**SeaClan**

**Leader**: Lionstar- large brown and white stripped tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Barracudatail- very large tom with glossy grey fur and extremely long tail

**Medicine-cat**: Mouseflight- brown tabby tom

**Warriors**: Lightningfish- powerful golden she-cat with white paws **(Salmonpaw)**

Raindance- grey she-cat with blue eyes and white chest

Frogjaw- black tabby tom with a distinct white jaw and green eyes

Sharpwater- large golden tom with amber eyes

Swanfeather- beautiful long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes **(Moonpaw *training to be perfect she-cat and queen*)**

Flowertail- stubborn grey she-cat with extraordinary gold eyes

Waterclaw- large golden tabby tom with amber eyes and white chest

Featherpond- pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Suntalon- golden tabby tom with cream forepaws and chest

Cranefeather- larger grey tom with long hair and blue eyes

Leafwater- pretty golden she-cat with green eyes and cream chest

**Apprentices**: Moonpaw- beautiful silver dappled she-cat with deep, blue eyes

Salmonpaw- pretty black she-cat with a bright pink nose and green eyes

**Queens**: Shellwing- very pretty, long hair grey she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Sharpwater's kits) AND (Mothering Troutstar and Firefish's kits: Dark-kit- dark ginger tom with golden eyes, Robinkit- small brown she-cat with green eyes and Honeykit- pretty brown she-cat with cream paws and golden eyes)

**Elders**: Gingertail- very old white She-cat with a long, fluffy ginger tail

Rockfish- frail, old brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

Paleflower- very pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Coralbreeze- ginger she-cat with green eyes

**A/N: OMG! What has Frogjaw done?! What will happen to Moonpaw now? What about Dark-kit, Robinkit, and Honeykit? They have all lost their parents! How can SeaClan cope with all these disasters in just one night?! Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 70-75 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I seriously love getting all of your guys feed back! Thanks for sticking with me for so long, you guys! Anyway, on with the reviews, like always:) **

**eaglenation**: Haha, I'm sure everyone feels that way! I sure do!

**Guest**: You'll have to continue to read to find out!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thank you so much! Here's that update!

**Peperpaw**: Good idea! That may just happen!

**Guest**: You may be right! Continue reading!

**Onyx**: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Born of True Destiny**: I agree! You'll find out soon!

**Pumpkinfur**: You'll see:) It may surprise you!

**Silent's Screams**: Thanks!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Dark-kit is Firefish's only tom-kit! You're exactly right though! I have to agree!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You'll see!

**Sorrelheart**: Sorry! Here's the update!

**I hope you all enjoy chapter seven!**

_Chapter Seven_

A chilling silence shook the Clan as eyes glared at Frogjaw. A shriek sounded as Moonpaw struggled to stand. "What have you done to my precious daughter?" The shriek of Swanfeather boomed.

Moonpaw opened her eyes and saw her mother coming muzzle to muzzle with her confused father. "I-I didn't mean to! She got in the way! It was an accident!" Frogjaw gasped as his fur began to shake.

Moonpaw stood defiantly as a brown tom pushed his way trough the Clan with the deputy, Lionfish on his paws. "Moonpaw, I'll make sure you're all healed," the tom meowed soothingly.

Moonpaw's attention was swiped away from the brown tom as Swanfeather's shrill continued, "How could you harm your own daughter, you piece of badger-doung? I knew this would happen! I should have never been your mate. StarClan would never approve of this!"

Lionfish shot Swanfeather a glare of silence. Swanfeather threw her angry blue glance onto the muddy earth. "Even if you were trying to punish Salmonpaw, it was for no reason at all. It's not Salmonpaw's fault that Troutstar kept his duty to his Clan. You should be ashamed of yourself, Frogjaw," Lionfish growled at him with his tail lashing.

Moonpaw gazed forward with anticipation pricking at her pelt. Salmonpaw stared forward in disbelief while Swanfeather stood with her fur on end and teeth bared in a fierce snarl. "This is all your fault! Our prophesied daughter is now harmed because of your foolishness!" Swanfeather snapped at Frogjaw.

The toms baffled green gaze turned hard as ice when it landed on his former mate. "Prophesied daughter?" He chuckled menacingly with his eyes blazing a cold fire, "You're nothing but a lair and a filthy rogue!"

The Clan gasped in shock. "Frogjaw! That's enough!" Lionfish snapped with irritation vibrating off him.

Moonpaw stared at her father in complete disbelief. He flashed her an apologetic glance, but she just threw it aside as Suntalon wrapped his tail around her protectively. Frogjaw pushed away from Swanfeather, who was stuck in utter shock, and padded muzzle-to-muzzle with Suntalon, "I won't tell you again, stay away from my daughter."

Moonpaw stood with her fur bristled. "Stop talking to him like that! He didn't do anything wrong," Moonpaw snapped as blood dropped from her muzzle.

Frogjaw's green eyes flashed with hostility. "Fine, then you are no daughter of mine either. Stay away from me, all of you," he snapped at Moonpaw then three his glance over Salmonpaw and Swanfeather.

Moonpaw stared after her father as he disappeared through a crowd of stunned cats. Moonpaw watched as SeaClan was officially at their weakest point, but Lionfish fluffed up his water-soaked fur. "Cats of SeaClan, we must return to out destroyed camp. We must rebuild and remain strong, my precious Clanmates. I will lead this Clan just as my mentor before me. Barracudatail, will you be my deputy?" Lionfish called to the large grey tom.

"It would be my honor to serve you, Lionfish," the toms gruff meow echoed against the tall pine trees.

* * *

Moonpaw sat in the medicine-den with the new medicine-cat, Mouseflight. Coralbreeze, the former medicine-cat, was now retired as resided in the elders den. "I'm applying this poultice to prevent any infection and to help it heal better," the tom meowed as he applied the foul smelling poultice.

A burn rose in her muzzle as she snarled with pain. "It's going to hurt for a while. Shallow cat scratches are the worst stinging," the tom purred as his gold eyes twinkled with satisfaction.

Soon, the reeds to the den rustled and Swanfeather thrusted herself through the entrance with her blue eyes large with worry. "How is she? Will she be scarred?" Swanfeather panicked and paced in the clearing.

Mouseflight stood and blocked her path, meeting her gaze evenly he stated, "Of course she'll be fine. As for scarring, only time will tell. It's shallow in some parts but deep I'm others."

Swanfeather nodded vigorously. "Okay, I understand. I'll bring her back every morning so you may check her wound," the worried she-cat meowed.

Moonpaw stood and shook out her fur. Her mother flicked her silver tail for her to follow and she reluctantly followed. Once she broke through the reed entrance to the medicine-den, sunlight blaze into the camp clearing where warriors cleaned and reconstructed dens. "We should be helping them," Moonpaw murmured to her mother.

Swanfeather turned with confusion blazing in her blue gaze, "Nonsence, you're going to be watching the kits today. I'll supervise to make sure you're doing it right."

Moonpaw remembered with pain that Dark-kit, Robinkit, and Honeykit had no mother or father. She couldn't imagine not having her mother or father around, no matter how cruel or air headed they were to her and her sister. Moonpaw stepped over several broken stalks of reed as she pushed her was into the soaking-wet nursery. Two newly made nests were lying in the center of the nursery and curiosity pricked under her silver-dappled pelt. "Why three nests?" She whispered to her mother as squeals of playing kits sounded.

"You'll no longer be staying in the apprentices den. That's not where you belong, you're going to stay in here with Shellwing. Oh, and Firefish's kits are going to stay with you in your nest," Swanfeather meowed plainly as she pointed at the three playing kits.

"What? I can't do that, I don't know what to do!" Moonpaw stammered with confusion blazing under her pelt.

Swanfeather shrugged it off and padded out of the nursery. Irritation flared in Moonpaw, but it soon vanished when Dark-kit stood in front of her with large eyes. "Thank you for saving my sisters, Moonpaw. I'm going to do my best to protect them, now. Even if I have to die for it," the tom meowed with his tail flicking and determination blazing in his eyes.

Moonpaw was amused by the toms determination, he would become a great father one day. And he'll be the best brother. "Good, Dark-kit, now go play with them," Moonpaw purred heavily.

The reeds to the nursery rustled with protest as the large body of Suntalon pushed through. "Hey, Moonpaw, can we talk?" he meowed quietly to her, but Shellwing obviously over-heard.

Moonpaw flashed her blue eyes to the pretty she-cat. "Go on, I can manage. Just don't let your mother find out you've run off, especially your father," Shellwing meowed with warning in her voice.

Moonpaw nodded vigorously and pushed her way past Suntalon. The Clan was to busy with rebuilding the camp, no one saw the pair sneak through the camp. Anxiety pricked her silver-dappled pelt as Suntalon flashed her a 'go' gaze. Moonpaw suddenly leaped over the tall reed stalks that shot from the Earth. "I think we should continue our training, even if your father still disagrees," he murmured in her ear.

Moonpaw looked up at the tom in confusion, "I was never going to stop to begin with. I enjoy our time together, Suntalon."

Suntalon's amber eyes gleamed with happiness and something else Moonpaw couldn't quite read. A loud purr rose in her throat as the purring tom scooted closer to her. Their fur meshed together and their tails entwined. Wind blew through the trees and bushes as the two got closer. The sunlight warmed Moonpaw's fur, making it shimmer and shine. Suntalon's purr grew louder as his amber eyes glittered with affection. Bird song echoed against the tall trees that stretched high above their heads and suddenly, Moonpaw felt the large golden tom nuzzle her chest gently.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" A rough voice sounded, causing Moonpaw and Suntalon to leap to their paws in sheer terror.

**A/N: What has run into Moonpaw and Suntalon? Will Swanfeather catch her daughter's absence? What will Frogjaw do now? What about Salmonpaw? So much drama for a small family! Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 82-85 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Also! Go check out my new story called: _The Whispers of the Leaves_, it takes place after_ Gentlestar's Reign!_**

**-Nightspirit**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am loving how well this story is coming along! I hope you guys can agree too! :) You all are so awesome and I am grateful all of you have stayed up to date with this story! Anyway, here's the answers to the reviews: **

** Pumpkinfur**: You are absolutely right! I'm so grateful! Ahh!

**BrightSun03**: I know right? Very good guesses! You'll find out soon!

**Swiftfeather**: Hmm, that's a question you'll have to find out for yourself! Keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out quickly!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: That was actually unintentional to have their names all start with 'S' haha!

**Born of True Destiny**: I absolutely agree!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: She is supposed to have a mate! You'll find out why Frogjaw dislikes Suntalon so much in this chapter!

**Mudkip5113**: Mudkip was always my go to pokèmon, when I played! But thank you! Here's the update!

**eaglenation**: I absolutely agree, they're annoying! Yes, Dark-kit was a typo my phone keeps making. It apparently really doesn't like the double 'k' haha!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thanks! I try to keep him a cruel character! Here's that update!

**SailorOfStars**: Yes, Firefish's kits were just newborns when Moonpaw and her sister were in the nursery, so they're old enough to eat prey! They'll be apprentices soon! Moonpaw is more of a kit-sitter!

**Sorrelheart**: Thanks so very much!

**Skycat45**: I always try to update as soon as I can! Thank you!

**Peperpaw**: Yes, I am going to use your idea! You'll receive credit as well! Thanks for such a wonderful idea!

**Here is chapter eight! Please enjoy:)**

_Chapter Eight_

Chills shook through Moonpaw's fur as the voice sounded. Suntalon leaped away from Moonpaw in shock as Moonpaw turned to stare at the cat that interrupted them. The large ginger and white stripped body of Lionstar appeared. Moonpaw's fur lifted along her spine as neither her nor Suntalon spoke a word. The golden tom stood with his amber eyes wide and full of fear. "I know that your father wouldn't approve of you meeting with this tom, Moonpaw," Lionstar meowed with a flat, level voice.

Moonpaw's eyes flashed with fear. Would Lionstar share this small meeting with Suntalon to her father? The ginger and white tom flashed his amber eyes to Suntalon. "And neither of her parents would approve of you teaching her to be a proper apprentice, I don't exactly approve either," he meowed grimly as his gaze remained unreadable.

Moonpaw scuffled her silver paws against the muddy earth. "I'm sorry, Lionstar, I thought-" she stopped abruptly as Lionstar lifted his tail for silence.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Moonpaw. As much as I dislike this secret of you two, I am going to let it continue, untold. There is no reason I should stop an apprentice from being an actual apprentice," Lionstar spoke with his steady voice.

Hope flickered in her chest as Lionstar continued, "Suntalon, you can mentor her, but be sure her father doesn't find out about it. You know how he is, especially with you."

Curiosity boiled under Moonpaw's pelt as the last word left his muzzle. She watched as the ginger and white tom turned and padded back through the bushes. She turned quickly to stare at Suntalon, who stared at the floor with an unreadable gaze in his amber eyes. "Suntalon?" She asked the golden tom with a soft nudge on his shoulder.

"I don't understand why Frogjaw blames me for my mothers actions. It wasn't my fault, but maybe because I'm the final product," Suntalon whispered as he closed his eyes shut tight.

Moonpaw felt his fur quiver with uneasiness. "Why does he dislike you?" She asked softly as she cuddled close to the tom.

He let her rest her head against his chest as he continued to speak, "My mothers name was Briarwood, she was a beautiful young cat. Frogjaw loved her with all his heart, and she loved him. But then my father, Jaggedfire came to the Clan as a rogue. Troutstar took him in, of course, and Briarwood turned her back on Frogjaw to be with Jaggedfire. She broke his heart. Eight moons after me and my littermates were born, Brairwood and Jaggedfire went on a hunting patrol together, but they never returned. When a search party was sent out, they never found a trace of them again. It's like they vanished. That's when Frogjaw decided to be Swanfeather's mate, then you were brought into this world."

Moonpaw's fur life's with uneasiness as well. "I never knew that about you, I'm sorry, Suntalon. Perhaps they're still alive?" She asked just before Suntalon shuttered.

"I doubt it, they've been gone for what seems like seasons," the golden tom meowed with sorrow filling his voice and amber eyes.

Moonpaw nodded in understanding as he nuzzled her chin. "I'm so glad I'm not alone anymore, I've got you," he whispered softly with warmth suddenly vibrating off him.

Sudden heat filled her fur as the toms purr rose and vibrated against her neck. She purred heavily along with him, but then Lionstar's voice chanted through the reeds. "Let's get back," Suntalon suggested as he rose to his paws.

Moonpaw followed the tom into the camp and caught the infuriated glare of Swanfeather. I'll deal with her later, she thought as she padded into the center of the clearing with Suntalon. "Cats of SeaClan, let us grieve for the loss of the loving Troutstar and Firefish," Lionstar paused for a moment to allow the cats to remember and grieve in private.

His voice rose again once every cat raised their head. "Their kits, Darkkit, Honeykit, and Robinkit have reached their sixth moon! They are ready to start their training as loyal apprentices of SeaClan," Lionstar called putting a rough emphasis on loyal.

Moonpaw cringed as she flicked her gaze to Salmonpaw, who sat with Leafwater and Waterclaw. The black she-cats gaze was uneasy, but she remained confident. Moonpaw returned her gaze to Lionstar, who continued, "Darkkit, you are a brave young cat, you shall be known as Darkpaw, and I will be your mentor. Robinkit, you will be known as Robinpaw. Featherpond, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor this young cat. And last but not least, Honeykit, you will be known as Honeypaw. Raindance will be your mentor."

"Honeypaw! Darkpaw! Robinpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Moonpaw cheered along, but saw the sorrow and disappointment flicker in Robinpaw and Honeypaw's eyes. Only Darkpaw stared into the sky, looking triumphant. He soothed his sisters closer as their gazes softened. Together, the three cats stared into the sky, obviously telling their parents of their accomplishments. Moonpaw felt Suntalon shutter as memories flickered in his amber eyes. He'll never relax until he knows, she thought as her worried, blue gaze landed on him.

"I have an idea, Suntalon," she purred as satisfaction gleamed under her pelt.

"What?" He asked with a cock of his broad head.

"We're going to fun your parents. And we're going to find out where Swanfeather came from," Moonpaw meowed with a flick of her silver tail.

Suntalon stared at her in thought then meowed, "I don't know, Moonpaw. We have duties here."

"You have duties here. I'm nothing but a tool, used by my own family," she whispered as hurt flared in her chest.

Suntalon rested his muzzle on her head, "Then we'll go, Moonpaw."

"Moonpaw!" Swanfeather's voice cut in.

She turned to stare at her mother in the face. Anger flared in her mothers blue eyes. "Where have you been? Running off with Suntalon? He's not a proper mate! You must choose either Lionstar or Barracudatail! Or both, I don't care! SeaClan needs pure blood. Not.." Swanfeather trailed off as her infuriated blue gaze landed on Suntalon.

The golden toms fur stood on end in anger, but her kept silent as Moonpaw stepped forward with her fur bristling, "Stop! I don't want Lionstar or Barracudatail as a mate, Swanfeather! I want to be a warrior and I want Suntalon! Neither you not Frogjaw can choose that for me."

Swanfeather threw her muzzle in Moonpaw's face, "How dare you! Watch your mouth, Moonpaw! I will not have you talking to me like that!"

"Or what?" Moonpaw hissed with fury blazing in her blue eyes.

Without waiting for a response, Moonpaw turned to face Suntalon. The tom nodded as if he understood what she wanted. Right now, they would run away together to uncover truths that they may not want to discover.

**A/N: What really happened to Brairwood and Jaggedfire? Barracudatail or Lionstar? Eww! They're so old compared to Moonpaw! Where will Moonpaw and Suntalon go? How will they find Suntalon's parents when they've been gone for seasons? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVEW! **

**Lets get me to 96-100 reviews before I post the next chapter! If I get to 100 before I post chapter nine, I'll just die of happiness! Haha **

**Also, should I change my pen name? I was thinking something to do with the name Dreamcatcher! Like: The Dreams We Catch or something! Oh, I can't decide! Maybe I'll just go back to Nightwish. Hmm.. Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I see a lot of you want me to keep my name, so I will! Anyway, I was really impressed with all the reviews I got! I posted this round 9 last night and have 99 reviews when I woke up! That's incredible! Willowdream of ForestClan told me that I posted the same chapter twice! haha, so i fixed it! Here's the real thing! Here are the answers to those reviews:**

**Onyx (2 More Reviews!): **Haha, I understand!

**SailorOfStars**: Thanks for that suggestion! And Thank you! You'll have to wait and see!

**Born of True Destiny**: Haha I know right? I was laughing as I wrote that!

**Peperpaw**: Me and you think alike! I was going to do something like that!

**Swiftfeather**: I know right? Haha

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Haha I agree! Swanfeather is insane!

**BrightSun03**: I won't! And good guesses! You'll find out shortly!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: I promise I won't change it!

**Skycat45**: You'll see!

**Onyx**: I think I am going to give a prize for the 100th reviewer! Good idea!

**AxelK4**: Yep! You'll see soon!

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, and please look at the bottom authors note! It's important!**

_Chapter Nine_

The sunlight beamed into the camp clearing just after the Clan meeting broke apart. Moonpaw stared at Suntalon with intensity blazing in her deep blue eyes. "We're going to find your parents and where Swanfeather came from, I promise you that. I don't care what any one has to say," she hissed quietly to Suntalon.

The golden tom nodded in agreement, but once again, Swanfeather butted in. Anger was really starting to prickle under Moonpaw's silver dappled pelt. She turned to face her mother, but was shocked to see Barracudatail next to her. "Moonpaw, I talked to Barracudatail about giving you a simple battle training session. He said he would love to, why don't you go with him and leave Suntalon here to do other duties?" Swanfeather suggested with a gleam flickering in her blue gaze.

Anger finally snapped in Moonpaw. Without saying a word, she turned and bolted past Suntalon. She could feel warm breath against her hackles as she took large strides and leaped over the reed-stalk barrier. She turned to see Suntalon barreling after her. She panted hard as slowed down for the tom to catch up. "Wow, you're a fast runner," he purred with a flick of his tail.

Moonpaw purred back, "We can't stop here. Lets at least get to the abandoned twoleg den before we venture off into the unknown."

Suntalon nodded, "Good idea. Perhaps we'll run into Salmonpaw and Saberpaw."

Moonpaw's tail flicked in agreement. As they continued in silence. They didn't want the Clan to detect them. Buzzing beetles and dragonflies flew past them as they padded through a field with grass that reached Moonpaw's muzzle. Her tail gently grazed the tops of the grass, sending seeds everywhere. Moonpaw purred as grasshoppers flew past her muzzle. The abandon twoleg nest was appearing over the horizon. The sun was beginning to set as her and Suntalon were padded closer to the nest. "Perhaps we should hunt before it gets dark," Suntalon suggested with warmth vibrating off him.

Moonpaw looked at him round-eyed, "I don't know how to hunt though!"

Suntalon shook his fur free from seeds and pollen. "It's not that hard, I can show you," he purred as he opened his jaws to scent the air.

Moonpaw attempted to do the same, but a grasshopper landed in her mouth. She spat until the grasshopper jumped out. Suntalon purred heavily, "What do you scent?"

Moonpaw attempted again, and smelled rich scents of prey. "I smell field mice!" She squeaked with joy.

Suntalon nodded then flicked his tail, "That log over there could possibly be housing a mouse or two. You stay at one end, and I'll scare them out with the other. Be prepared to kill them quickly. A bite to the neck or spine should do."

Moonpaw nodded as she quietly and quickly padded forward. She placed her paws lightly on the ground as she made her way to the side of the log, waiting to pounce. Suntalon leaped forward into the log. Tiny scrapes of claws against bark sounded, and out came a single brown-furred mouse. Moonpaw quickly leaped forward, pinning the mouse down with her paw. She barred her teeth and sunk them into the mouses spine. No noise came from the small creature. "Very good, Moonpaw. You're a natural hunter!" Suntalon purred as he nuzzled her cheek.

She gently dropped the mouse at her paws and stared up at him, "Lets get another piece!"

Suntalon shook his broad head, "You eat, I'll catch something else."

Moonpaw shrugged and watched at the tom stealthily padded away into the field. His golden pelt easily disappeared among the tan stalks of the tall grass. Moonpaw purred as a small flock of birds took flight into the sky. She watched as Suntalon leaped high into the sky and managed to snag his long ivory claws in the wing of a squawking bird. When Suntalon landed, the squawking stopped abruptly. The golden tom emerged from the field with a bird swaying in his jaws. "What is that?" Moonpaw asked as he dropped it by her paws.

"Black bird, try it!" He urged with a flick of his ear.

Moonpaw shook her head, "No, it was your catch. I'll eat the mouse."

"Well, okay, it's your loss!" He purred playfully as he leaned down and took a hungry bite from the bird.

Moonpaw stared down at her prey as her mouth began to water. She swiftly bent down and began to eat her fill.

After the two finished their meal, the sun had set and the moon was beginning its descent into the sky. Stars twinkled brightly against the midnight-black sky. She stifled a huge yawn as Suntalon rested his head against hers. "Come, let's get inside and make a nest," he purred as he guided her toward the entrance.

Suddenly voices erupted from across the field. The moons light had become so bright that it lit the whole field in a silver light. "We have to hide! What if it's my father?" Moonpaw gasped as her fur lifted on end as a deep voice sounded.

Suntalon nodded and bounded into the den with Moonpaw on his paws. "Let's hide in the shadows!" He suggested as he disappeared among the darkness.

Moonpaw followed, keeping out of the light. Fear and anxiety prickled under her pelt as bodies made their way into the den. Panic shook her as she began to shake against Suntalon.

**A/N: Who has come to the abandon nest? Where will Suntalon and Moonpaw go next? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 109 reviews before I post the next chapter! **

**Also, the 100th reviewer will receive a prize! This prize will be the naming of two kits! The winner will learn more! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad I have so many loyal fans! :) y'all are freaking awesome, I'm just going to go ahead and throw that out there! Anyway, I'm gonna answer the reviews now:**

**TokyoMewMewObsession**: I'm sorry! Here's my update! :)

**Onyx**: Thanks so much for posting so many reviews! You won the 100th review! Congratulations!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: Thanks for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter! I really appreciate it!

**Skycat45**: I know right?! Swanfeather was sure to disconnect any true apprentice training from Moonpaw, but luckily, Suntalon is acting as a mentor.

**Icyclaws X Sunspark**: You'll see soon, I promise!

**Swiftfeather (2 Reviews)**: You'll find out! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Pumpkinfur**: Swanfeater is clearing delusional! Haha but no worries, I completely understand! Haha

**Onyx**: Haha yeah, I needed to, desperately! Haha

**AxelK4**: I actually think I will swap between Salmonpaw and Moonpaw! Good suggestion!

**Born of True Destiny**: You'll find out soon! Haha

**Sorrelheart**: You'll find out if you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Peperpaw**: Perhaps! You'll have to wait and see!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Hmm.. You'll have to wait and see who the kits belong to! Mwahahahaha!

**SailorOfStars**: Hmm.. PM me and perhaps I can have you name another pair of kits!

**HawkfireXWarrior**: Maybe! Keep reading and reviewing and you can find out quicker!

**I hope everyone enjoys chapter ten! :) **

Chapter Ten

The air was thick with fear and anxiety as the moonlight flickered into the abandoned twoleg nest. Moonpaw began to quiver in fear against Suntalon's chest. She could feel Suntalon stiffen as the two figures made their ways into the luminous moonlight. To Moonpaw's surprise, Suntalon relaxed and whispered, "Moonpaw, it's Salmonpaw and that PineClan apprentice."

Happiness surged through Moonpaw as she opened her eyes to see her sister's green eyes full of sadness. Moonpaw set her forepaw into the moonlight, "Salmonpaw?"

Her sister's black fur bristled in surprise. She whipped around to face Moonpaw with her green eyes gleaming with hope. "It is you! Why did you run off with Suntalon? Swanfeather is very upset," Salmonpaw meowed with her tail flicking in anticipation.

Moonpaw shook her head, "I had to, Salmonpaw. I need to know who I am. And Suntalon needs to find his parents."

Salmonpaw cocked her head to the side, "You mean Briarwood and Jaggedfire? Lightningfish told me they died seasons ago."

Suntalon's golden fur brushed against Moonpaw's silver-dappled pelt. "I know they're alive somewhere, they've got to be. How can you just disappear out of no where?" Suntalon meowed half-out loud and half-to himself.

The brown tom next to Salmonpaw stepped forward with his muscles rippling along his shoulders. "Well, you two did, didn't you?" His voice boomed, echoing off the walls of the den.

Moonpaw flashed an irritated glance at Saberpaw, "Please stay out of this, Saberpaw. This is SeaClan business."

Salmonpaw's eyes closed to slits as she moved herself between Moonpaw and Saberpaw. "His name is Sabertooth now, Moonpaw. And his in this den, he can join the conversation if he wants," Salmonpaw hissed with irritation vibrating off her jet black pelt.

Moonpaw took a step back, shocked with her sisters reaction. She acted like Sabertooth was part of the Clan. She watched as Salmonpaw's eyes flickered to the floor of the dusty den. "Look, Sabertooth loves me, Moonpaw. We want to be mates," Salmonpaw meowed with a steady but positive voice.

Shock shook Moonpaw's silver pelt. She felt Suntalon stiffen beside her, but Salmonpaw kept steady with Moonpaw's shocked blue gaze. "You're having a relationship that's against the warrior code," Moonpaw hissed as her fur rose on end, then she snapped her blue gaze on Sabertooth. "You promised to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your own life. Now now you're going to go behind your Clan's back?"

Salmonpaw stepped between Moonpaw and Sabertooth again with her fur on end and her green eyes wide with rage. "I thought you'd be happy for me, Moonpaw!" Salmonpaw growled as her claws scrapped the hard rock flooring in the den.

Moonpaw shook her head, "You're just an apprentice! You can't have a mate! You have a duty to your Clan!"

Moonpaw watched as Salmonpaw stiffened. Her eyes closed to tiny slits and she barred her teeth in a snarl. "Oh yeah? And what's your duty to your Clan, miss Queen? You're running away from SeaClan, with a cat that's nothing but a rogue," Salmonpaw snarled fiercely.

Moonpaw stared at her sister in utter shock with her blue eyes wide. She saw regret flickered in her sisters green eyes, but she couldn't take it back now. Moonpaw turned to face Suntalon, but meowed to Salmonpaw, "Then go be mates and go behind your Clans back. At least I'm trying to help others and myself. You're only doing this for yourself."

Moonpaw heard the angry scrapes of claws against the ground, but soon, they grew faint and vanished. Moonpaw turned her head to look if her sister and Sabertooth were still there, but the pair had disappeared. Moonpaw returned her hurt filled gaze back on Suntalon, whose amber eyes were wide with sympathy. "That went well," Suntalon meowed sarcastically, trying to improve the mood.

Moonpaw looked at him with seriousness, "It's not funny, Suntalon. We're all breaking the warrior code."

Suntalon shrugged as he padded further into the den. "We both need to know the truth, Moonpaw. When we return to the Clans, we don't have to tell them why we went, it can be our secret," he purred as he sat and beckoned her close with his tail.

Moonpaw padded forward, with the moonlight washing over her pelt, making it glisten and glow. "Me and you have a lot of secrets," she purred back as she ran her muzzle against his.

"Why are you in my den?" A rough hiss sounded from the shadows.

Moonpaw leaped back and Suntalon braced himself for a battle. Soon, an old long-haired grey she-cat emerged with eyes and cold as ice. However, one of her eyes was clouded and blind. Moonpaw relaxed, but Suntalon still braced himself. "We just need somewhere to rest," Moonpaw meowed politely.

"Well go somewhere else, your not welcome here. I only allow that black she-cat and that brown tom meet here because they remind me of myself. And because they don't stay long," the old grey she-cat hissed, lashing her long grey tail.

Suntalon rose to his paws and allowed his fur to lay flat. He looked at Moonpaw and meowed, "Lets just go somewhere else."

Moonpaw shook her head, "We're already here, Suntalon. We just have to be persuasive."

"My name is Moonpaw and this is Suntalon, we're on a mission. We'll only be staying here for one night," Moonpaw meowed politely with a dip of her head.

"I don't care who you are and that's what they all say. You want to sleep in my home and eat all my prey," the old cat hissed with her eyes closing and she stepped forward threateningly.

"Come on, Moonpaw, we can go somewhere else. It's not like this mouse heart will know of Swanfeather's origin," Suntalon hissed to Moonpaw, who still stood her ground.

Moonpaw lowered her gaze then looked at Suntalon, "I suppose you're right, Suntalon. Lets go."

To Moonpaw's utter surprise, the she-cat meowed, "Wait! Did you say Swanfeather?"

Moonpaw turned to face the she-cat. The old cat's eyes was wide in shock. Curiosity filled Moonpaw's belly as her fur quivered. She stepped forward with Suntalon behind her. "When I lived with Twolegs, they called me Snowflake. But most cats now call me Iceheart. They think my heart has grown cold of the years I've spent alone," The grey cat meowed with a rusty voice.

Moonpaw's heart beat hard against her chest. Who was this cat? And why had she had a sudden change of heart?

**A/N: So who is this cat? Why did she have a change of heart? Why does she have a warrior name if she was a house-cat? So many questions! So much curiosity! Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

******If you haven't already, go read my new book _The Whispers of the Leaves_! It takes place after _Gentlestar's Reign!_**

**Lets get me to 125-127 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you are all ready for a very informative chapter! I want to thank TokyoMewMewObsession for giving me such a marvelous idea, I think it made this chapter amazing! Anyway, on with the reviews: **

**Sorrelheart**: Maybe! Read and find out!

**Born of True Destiny**: Of course! You'll find out shortly!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: Exactly! Oh my!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Yay! You'll find out more now!

**The Goddess of Dark**: Long time no see! You'll find out shortly!

**Onyx**: You'll see!

**SailorOfStars**: You'll see oh super soon!

**TokyoMewMewObsession**: Aww Thanks!

**Pumpkinfur**: You'll see!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Your reviews always crack me up! Hahaha but you'll find out who she is and what her story is soon!

**Enjoy chapter eleven!:)**

_Chapter Eleven_

Exhaustion hit Moonpaw like a boulder, but she forced herself to stay awake. Suntalon dropped beside her, but she nudged him awake. He shot up and Moonpaw returned her glance to Iceheart. "If you were a kittypet, how come you have a Clan cats name?" Moonpaw asked the old gray cat.

The gray she-cats eyes flashed with guarded emotion, but the cat spoke, "I never wanted anything to do with the Clans when I was a kittypet, but when I decided that the kittypet life wasn't for me, I came to this abandoned twoleg den. I never thought that I would meet a cat that I would love until my last breath."

Suntalon and Moonpaw leaned forward, urging the old she-cat to continue, no matter how and it hurt. "A PineClan cat named Flamehawk came to this nest to observe it, and that's when I ran into him," her vision seemed to cloud in the memories as she continued. "Oh, that tom was so handsome. His fur was bright ginger and his amber eyes could read though anything. I knew I loved him from the moment I saw him. But I didn't know that Flamehawk was a murderer. I chose him and my mate, and he chose me. I had his kits, Moonpaw. He abandoned me to proceed with his ambition. I couldn't deal with looking at the one kit that survived. She had the same features as him, but she was graceful, like a swan."

Moonpaw's fur stood on end and her ears flattened against her head, "What are you saying? You abandoned your daughter between the PineClan and SeaClan border? To die?"

Iceheart's blue eyes grew wide. "Oh no! I knew a patrol would find her, and sure enough, they did. My only daughter survives in SeaClan," she purred to herself as her eyes grew distant in thought.

"And she had kits of her own. Me and Salmonpaw are Swanfeather's daughters," Moonpaw meowed as she wrapped her tail over the old she-cats shoulders.

Iceheart's eyes grew dark with hate. "Flamehawk told me he used me to allow his kin to survive elsewhere. He tried to kill cats, Moonpaw. But he died instead, and was sent to the dark forest to rot in the darkness," she hissed as her fur stood on end.

Moonpaw's eyes grew wide. "I'm related to a dark forest cat?" She stammered as her fur lifted.

Suntalon grabbed Moonpaw with his paws and pulled her close to him. She felt shattered inside. She wasn't just a rogue and SeaClan. She was a rogue, SeaClan, and slightly PineClan and now had the blood of a dark forest cat. Moonpaw's fur laid flat. "At least I know the truth, however much I don't like it," she sighed as Suntalon comforted her.

Iceheart's eyes cleared to their normal state. They grey cat stood and let her fur lay flat. "I didn't want Swan- I mean Swanfeather, to live a life alone like I did. I gave her to a Clan who could be proud of her," Iceheart purred in her own thoughts.

Moonpaw gazed at Iceheart and rolled her eyes. SeaClan was certainly not proud of Swanfeather, and perhaps never would be. The white she-cat never took up any warrior duties. She only left the safety of the camp to go get moss and water for the nursery queens. Moonpaw shook her head clear of her thoughts. She looked at Suntalon then at Iceheart, "Did two cats ever come through here? Several seasons ago?"

Iceheart's ears twitched. "Well, several cats come though here, Moonpaw. Can you be more specific?" She asked her with her eyes reflecting Moonpaw's gaze.

Moonpaw looked to Suntalon to speak. "Well, a she-cat with dark brown fur and cream chest. She had amber eyes. And a large black tom with a white patch on his shoulder. He had amber eyes as well. They went by Briarwood and Jaggedfire," Suntalon meowed with hope brimming his gaze and voice.

Iceheart nodded in response as her gaze searched through her memories. "I think I remember the young couple. They stayed here for several sunrises. They didn't say where they were going, all they said was that they wanted to start their own lives, away from the Clan duties and chores," Iceheart meowed a rusty response.

Moonpaw felt Suntalon sigh with relief. "I'm so glad they're alive," he murmured as his fur quivered with a relief.

Moonpaw saw Iceheart stifle a tired yawn. "Well, I suppose you can rest here for the night," Iceheart meowed with a flick of her tail. "I have spare nests for those who pass through."

"Thank you, Iceheart," Moonpaw meowed with a dip of her head.

Moonpaw rose just as Suntalon padded away toward the spare nests. Moonpaw's nose screwed up at the several scents that previously were left by other cats. She chose to ignore the smells and padded into a warm nest that smelled most new. Suntalon laid beside her and purred, "I'm glad my parents are alive. Honestly, I'm glad they left me I'm SeaClan. And I'm glad I was able to find you."

Moonpaw purred with happiness and felt warmth creep along her spine. "I'm glad I have you, Suntalon. I love you," she purred sleepily.

"I love you too, Moonpaw. Good night," he purred back as Moonpaw's eyes drooped shut.

Sleep quickly engulfed the sleepy she-cat. But sleep didn't last long as a faint white, luminous outline against a midnight black sky became visible. The area was surrounded by darkness, but the luminous light outlined a jet black cat with a starry-speckled pelt. "Who's there?" Moonpaw yowled at the figure.

Sudden, pure light washed over the area. Lush grasses sprouted from the ground and tall trees stretched high above her head as the cat landed gracefully and slowly onto the ground. The grass curved over the black cats paws and the cats glowing amber eyes flickered with something unreadable. "Hello, Moonpaw, and welcome to Spirit Isle," the cats voice was soft and soothing.

Moonpaw looked around and saw the sparkle of water droplets on the leaves of the trees and grass blades. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds in the light blue sky. "Why am I not in StarClan? And who are you?" Moonpaw asked the black she-cat.

"I have many names, Moonpaw. You can call me Nightspirit. Spirit Isle is where cats who do not believe I'm StarClan go. Kittypets, loners, and rogues live here, young one," Nightspirit purred as she sat at the base of a boulder across the clearing and wrapped her fluffy black tail over her paws

Moonpaw looked at Nightspirit in the eyes. The she-cats eyes were bright and amber, but were tired with age. Her black pelt was faint, Moonpaw could see the boulder behind the starry she-cat. "Why am I here?" Moonpaw asked as her fur quivered with anxiety.

"A friend has joined the ranks, and you, Moonpaw, have the ability to pass through StarClan and Spirit Isle," Nightspirit meowed with a straight expression and voice.

Moonpaw's fur lifted along her spine, "Why? Who has joined you?"

Nightspirit rose her tail for silence. "Time will tell, young one. And your origin allows you to travel the path of both," Nightspirit meowed as her tail rested on her paws once more.

Before Moonpaw could respond, something fluttered out of the sky and landed in the grass. Moonpaw strained to see what landed in front of the black she-cat. Moonpaw finally detected a large pure-white feather. Moonpaw gasped when she saw the feather and thought of her mother. Nightspirit suddenly appeared by her head, whispering, "Be cautious of the Swan, it's beak is sharp. It may hurt, but wounds always heal, no matter how deep."

**A/N: Why would Moonpaw have to be cautious of Swanfeather? And who joined StarClan or Spirit Isle? Only one way to get these questions answered! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 135-137 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guess who's already started writing the third book in this series? ME! That means I'll be able to post faster in my next book! I also have been putting a lot of time and effort into this last book to make it absolutely spectacular! In case you haven't visited my bio recently, it's going to be called: The Southern Clans: The Claws of a Panther! I hope you're all super excited, because I sure am! Anyway, on with the answers to the reviews:**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Yeah, most of my spelling errors are from autocorrect on my iPhone. Curses! But thank you!

**eaglenation**: You're totally good! I'm glad you go to review then! :) and thank you!

**bob**: Thanks, stranger! Haha

**Onyx**: I never said Spirit Isle, I just said joined the ranks! That could mean Spirit Isle of StarClan, Nightspirit talked about both!

**Dawncloud**: I totally remember you! I loved the name Meadowtail! I couldn't forget! And thank you! That's very inspiring!

**TokyoMewMewObsession**: Haha it did, so thank you very much!

**Skycat45**: Thanks, I shall!

**A16**: Of course! I'll always be writing more stories for everyone to enjoy!

**Born of True Destiny**: Iceheart doesn't believe in StarClan, but she respects other cats beliefs, she specifically stayed away from the Clans because she didn't like their ways. You'll see what happens!

**Sorrelheart**: Haha! You'll have to keep reading!

**Pumpkinfur**: it's not really a demand, I base it off previous chapters. If I get 10 reviews the previous chapter, I expect those 10 people to review continuously, which they usually do! So 10 reviews isn't too bad, most of the time I get more, but still only ask for 10! You'll find out soon!

**SailorOfStars**: You'll just have to wait and see! Good guesses though!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I can't tell you the idea because it leaks over to when Moonpaw and Suntalon go back to the Clans! You'll see though!

**The Goddess of Dark**: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you got to sign in!

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**_PLEASE READ BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!_**

_Chapter Twelve_

Her eyes snapped open to see sunlight blazing softly through the crack in the abandoned nest. Her silver-dappled fur was on end from the previous night and the dream that haunted her. She flashed her blue gaze to Suntalon, who slept soundly. His sides rose and fell in a rhythm. Relief shook Moonpaw as she remembered that some one she knew had joined either Spirit Isle or StarClan. The black and white speckles she-cat wasn't specific as to who or where they had joined. She closed her eyes to remember who could have joined StarClan. Salmonpaw? Swanfeather? Frogjaw? She shook her head clear of her worried thoughts.

Soon, her thoughts became clear. Iceheart, she thought to herself. She leaped up to her paws. She nuzzled Suntalon gently. "Suntalon, wake up! I think something happened to Iceheart?" She whispered softly to the sleepy golden tom.

Suntalon opened his amber eyes sleepily. "What? I'm sure Iceheart is fine," he mumbled as he swiped his paws across his eyes.

"No, a cat came to me, Suntalon. She told me that someone I knew had joined the ranks," Moonpaw growled quietly as she looked over her shoulder.

Suntalon rose to his paws and stretched as he stifled a large yawn. "Well, we can go check on Iceheart," Suntalon murmured as he headed toward the old grey cats nest.

Moonpaw followed cautiously as her tail swayed back and forth. When the pair came to Iceheart's nest, an odd smell filtering into Moonpaw's nose. "What's that?" She spat as she screwed up her nose.

"Death scent," Suntalon murmured in front of her as he stared down at Iceheart.

Moonpaw pushed past him and stared down at the she-cat. Her icy eyes were half open and her mouth was gaping. Her chest didn't rise or fall. Age had gripped the old cat and took her during the night. Moonpaw sat down and laid her tail over her paws, though she just met the old gray cat, Moonpaw would miss Iceheart. Moonpaw lowered her head and hunched over to touch her nose to Iceheart's cold fur. She felt the fur of Suntalon graze against her shoulder. "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's happy," Suntalon meowed reassuringly as he placed his tail over Moonpaw's shoulders.

Moonpaw looked up at Suntalon and meowed, "She went to Spirit Isle if she didn't believe in StarClan."

"Spirit Isle?" Suntalon echoed in confusion.

Moonpaw looked into his amber eyes and meowed, "It's where cats who choose not to believe in StarClan go. Like kittypets, loners, and rogues."

Suntalon nodded and was about to respond, but Moonpaw cut him off. "Rogues, like us," she meowed bitterly as she turned to pad toward the entrance. "Let's burry Iceheart like we would in the Clans, then we can go wherever we want."

Suntalon brushed his pelt against hers to comfort her. "No. We must return to SeaClan, Moonpaw. We have duties to our Clan. My parents chose to leave me and the Clan, and my heart lives in SeaClan. My heart lives in you, Moonpaw. Without you, I don't know where I would be," he purred as he touched his nose to her ear.

Moonpaw's pelt was about to burst with warmth and excitement, "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Suntalon. I love you, more than anything, and I would follow you until my last breath."

Suntalon pulled away and flicked her muzzle with his tail, "Then you'll follow me back to SeaClan."

Moonpaw dipped her head at him as if she were his apprentice, then giggled. She watched at Suntalon turned and headed back to Iceheart's nest. "Let's burry her right outside the abandoned nest. She lived here most of her life, it would only be proper," He mumbled as he shoved his head below Iceheart's cold body and lifted her up with his muscles bulging.

Moonpaw leaped to his side and carried half of Iceheart's weight all on her own. She had grown a lot, but she would never be Suntalon's size. The large golden tom was twice her size and would probably remain that way.

The pair made their way to the entrance to the abandoned nest and found her way into the warm sunlight. Moonpaw gently laid Iceheart down. Suntalon looked at her and meowed, "Let begin so we can go home, were we belong."

Moonpaw padded over to a spot right in front of the red outer shell of the den and began to dig. Soon, Suntalon was beside her, digging his way down deep enough.

Soon, Moonpaw rose up from the dirt pile they had placed Iceheart in. Moonpaw looked down at the old gray cat, just before Suntalon to push the dirt down on top of Iceheart. "Even though we didn't know her all that well, I'm sure she was a nice cat," Suntalon meowed as he pushed paw fulls down on top of the she-cat.

Moonpaw stared down at Iceheart as she began to vanish beneath the piles of dirt. "Allow her to have endless hunting and sun bathing," Moonpaw murmured to the body.

Soon, Iceheart vanished beneath the large pile of dirt. Moonpaw looked at Suntalon. His whiskers were twitching and he was purring. Moonpaw cocked her head and meowed, "What?"

Suntalon burst into a purring fit. "You are covered in dirt! Lets find a stream so we can wash ourselves off," he meowed with a flick of his golden tail.

Moonpaw stood and shook out little bits of dirt that she could. She could feel the mud between her claws as they padded through the field again. The tall grass tickled her nose and grazed her belly gently as they padded though the field.

The sun was making its decent into the sky as they made it into the forest again. The sound of trickling water soothed Moonpaw and made her follow the soft, familiar sound. Suntalon padded just beside her, causally grazing his pelt against hers every now and then. The sight of a stream came into her vision, Moonpaw was about to burst forward, but Suntalon caught her just in time with his tail. "You can't just go running forward, what do you scent?" He asked her with curiosity flickering in his amber gaze.

Moonpaw opened her jaws to allow several scents filter in. "I smell the water, prey, and something odd and stale," she meowed as she looked at Suntalon with her blue eyes brimming with curiosity.

Suntalon nodded, "It's dog, we're close to the twoleg place. We must be vigilant. I'd hate to be a dogs meal, and I'm sure you would too."

Moonpaw nodded vigorously. She watched as Suntalon cautiously placed one paw in front of the other. His golden ears were pricked up-right. His tail was barely touching the ground as he paced forward extremely quiet. He flicked his ear for her to follow him. Moonpaw copied his exact moves. She placed her paws forward cautiously not to disturb any fallen leaves or twigs. She kept her tail off the ground slightly, but she could feel the tips of the grass-blades grazing her tail fur. She kept her ears angled to be aware of outside sounds.

Suddenly, Suntalon stopped and stood with his ears angling. He looked at Moonpaw and purred, "Everything is clear, Moonpaw. We can go."

Moonpaw suddenly leaped forward in joy. The clear water gracefully crashed onto the bank and ebbed are her paws. Moonpaw purred every time the cool water met her soar paws. She leaned down and gently lapped at the water, careful not to get herself soaked. But that didn't last long, Suntalon shoved his hip into Moonpaw's back, making her lose her balance and fall into the small stream.

Moonpaw felt water surge up her nose as she treaded the water beneath her paws. She shoved her legs down and felt the bottom of the bank. She pushed herself out of the water and allowed air into her lungs. "What was that for?" Moonpaw gasped between breaths of air.

"What? I didn't do anything," Suntalon purred with innocence gleaming in his eyes.

Moonpaw closed her eyes to tiny slits as water dripped from her soaked silver-dappled pelt. "I'm onto you," she hissed playfully as she leaped up and grabbed him by the neck.

Soon, Moonpaw crashed into the water once more, but with Suntalon on top of her. He leaped up out of the water, gasping for air and in surprise. He looked at her with playfulness gleaming from his bright amber eyes. She looked at him as he licked the water from his jaws. "The water is chilly, leaf-bare must be on it's way," he murmured as he shook out his soaked golden fur.

Moonpaw leaped onto the muddy bank as shook out her fur as well. Cold gripped her as she shook. Suntalon rested his body against hers and warmth suddenly took over her. She looked up at him to see love and happiness brimming his amber eyes. "I will cherish you for as long as I live," he purred as he began to clean her fur free from water droplets.

Moonpaw's fur rose with warmth and sheer joy. "I'll cherish you too, Suntalon," she purred to him as she ran her muzzle along his jawline.

"Then lets go home," he purred as he rose to his paws.

With one final shake of her silver-dappled fur, she began her journey back home with Suntalon. She knew that no matter how rough her parents were on her or her sister, she would always have Suntalon, and that was more than enough.

**A/N: A kind of a mushy-gooshy chapter, but it's cute I think! A song inspired me to write this, it's called I'll Be There by Brighten. Let me tell you, that is a great song if you like indie/folk music. Brighten is the way to go, absolutely. **

**Anyway, more news is coming, I am going to be starting a new book called Savior's Son. I don't know when I will be posting it, and I don't know who the Clan's will be or where they reside. If you want to be part of the book as a character, PM me and I'll place you in the alliances! Anyone is welcome! It's sure to be interesting based off a different point of view and it will be totally different from any Warrior book ever written! **

**Lets get me to 150-152 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm just letting everyone know, I put up my new story last night! It's called Savior's Son! You can still PM me your characters if you want! But anyway, here are the answers to the reviews: **

**Pebblethorn**: To PM all you do it go to the persons profile and at the top there should be an option you click to PM! Or you can just create a PM in the inbox and type whomever you want to PM in the box! It's not too hard, but this site makes it more difficult than it needs to be!

**Sorrelheart**: Yes, thank you! :D

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Haha thank you so much, those were autocorrect mistakes. I'm so tired of autocorrect, I'm half tempted to turn it off! Haha but thank you!

**SailorOfStars**: I just usually have a bland time of my day where I get the chance to update my stories! Plus I work on them every free time I get! But I for sure will go check out your poll!

**Ivyfrost-Of-ShadowClan**: Swanfeather is, in fact, insane! Haha but thank you!

**Willowdream Of ForestClan**: Yes, I put her in the alliances! As for the names, I didn't pair them together knowing that, which is kind of funny! Haha I didn't realize their opposite names until chapter three or four!

**Pumpkinfur**: No, Suntalon realized that if they left him behind, it was for a reason. And he doesn't want to keep Moonpaw away from her home too long, so he forfeited him finding his parents so they could return home. He knows they're alive, so that settles his worry for them!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Meadowtail**: I put you in the new story! You're a warrior in TunnelClan! You'll see their reaction in this chapter!

**The Goddess of Dark**: Thank you! Savior's Son is up now!

**Born of True Destiny**: Thank you! You'll see soon!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Now I hope you enjoy the next! **

_Chapter Thirteen_

The sun was beginning to set as Moonpaw and Suntalon set their first paws back in SeaClan territory. The trees above their heads swayed against the gusts of wind that shook them. "Do you think they'll cast us out?" Moonpaw whispered to Suntalon, whose amber eyes were bright but concerned.

"I don't know, the only way we can find that out is if we return," Suntalon purred as he entwined his tail with hers.

She felt comforted by Suntalon, and honestly, even if the Clan cast them out for running off, Moonpaw would be just as happy as before with Suntalon. The camp clearing became visible over a small hill. Moonpaw took large strides forward with Suntalon by her side. Once they burst into the clearing, all the working cats stared at them.

"Moonpaw?" A familiar voice sounded.

Moonpaw turned to see her sister looking at her with relief flickering in her green gaze. "I'm home, Salmonpaw," Moonpaw meowed reassuringly.

"And hopefully not to stay," a snarl sounded.

Moonpaw whipped around to see Frogjaw looming over her with disgust gleaming in his green eyes. "Go back to wherever you went with that disgusting tom," he snarled in her face.

Moonpaw stared at her farther in utter shock. She thought he would be happy to have her back, but she clearly thought wrong. "I'm home, and I'm here to stay," Moonpaw snapped back at her father in defense.

Frogjaw leaned back with his lips pealing back in a snarl. "You're no longer welcome here, rogue. No one wants you here," he growled with his teeth glistening in the sunlight.

Suddenly, Suntalon barreled into Frogjaw and pinned the black tom down with massive golden paws. "You do not talk to her that way! If anyone isn't welcome here it's you!" Suntalon's yowled in Frogjaw's face.

"That's enough!" The voice of Lionstar boomed in the clearing.

Suntalon leaped off Frogjaw and padded to sit beside Moonpaw protectively. "I've had enough of your attitude, Frogjaw," Lionstar snapped at the black tom.

Frogjaw's eyes grew wide in confusion, "What? He attacked me!"

"Silence!" Lionstar yowled as he leaped off a flat stone and padded over to Frogjaw with his neck fur on end, "Suntalon was only protecting Moonpaw, and he had every right. You have treated both your daughters like fox-dung. You should be a shamed of yourself! Treat you clanmates with a bit more respect."

"I don't have to do anything," Frogjaw snapped at Lionstar.

Moonpaw stared at her father in shock as the Clan gasped at Frogjaw's sudden challenge. Without warning, Lionstar shoved Frogjaw into the earth with all his power. The muscles along the ginger and white-stripped tom rippled as power was shoved down on Frogjaw's shoulders. "You will listen to me if you eat to live in this Clan, do you understand me?" His voice boomed.

Moonpaw watched as fear gleamed in Frogjaw's narrowed eyes. "Okay," he spat at his leader.

The black tom stood and shoved his way through the crowd of cats that had collected from the out burst. Moonpaw looked up at Suntalon with her eyes gleaming with affection. "Thank you," she purred as she ran her muzzle along his jawline.

Suntalon stiffened and Moonpaw turned to stare at her mother. The white she-cat's blue eyes were wide. "How could you just leave?" Her mother said with a shaky voice.

"I'm tired of being the Clans slave. I want to train as a regular apprentice. I want to be a warrior, Swanfeather," Moonpaw meowed with a steady voice.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to hunt," Suntalon whispered in her ear just before he padded away to leave her with her mother.

"Is that what you really want?" Swanfeather asked as she stepped forward cautiously.

Moonpaw nodded her head in response. "I want to serve my Clan the best way. I want to be with Suntalon," Moonpaw responded with a flick of her long tail.

Swanfeather sat and laid her tail over her delicate paws. "Very well, Moonpaw. I can't stop you from being happy," she meowed with a sigh.

Moonpaw was shocked by her mothers calm response. The white she-cats blue eyes flickered with something Moonpaw couldn't quite get. She was about to ask, but Salmonpaw cut in, "Moonpaw, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Moonpaw saw Salmonpaw flash a green gaze full of hatred at her mother before she returned her green gaze to Moonpaw. Swanfeather stood and padded away with her tail dragging in the dirt. Moonpaw looked at her jet-black sister and meowed, "What's wrong, Salmonpaw?"

The black she-cat sat with her tail tip flicking. "I wanted to apologize for saying those things to you at the abandoned two-leg nest. I didn't mean anything I said, I swear," Salmonpaw fretted.

Moonpaw wrapped her tail around her shaking sister. "Salmonpaw, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for the things I said. If you love Sabertooth, then you should be with him, no matter what Clan he is in," Moonpaw meowed, comforting her sister.

The black she-cat turned her glossy green eyes at Moonpaw. "We got into a fight, Moonpaw. I don't know if he loves me anymore," she wailed into Moonpaw's silver-dappled pelt.

Moonpaw pushed her sister away and moved her head to look at her, "What did you fight about?"

"He wanted me to leave SeaClan and become a PineClan cat, but I can't, Moonpaw. I just can't. I love him, but I love the river and I love you," Salmonpaw wailed as her body shook with grief.

"Don't worry, Salmonpaw, he'll come around. He'd be a mouse-brain to just leave you over this fight. If he loves you, he'll follow you wherever you want to go," Moonpaw purred as she looked at Suntalon, who sifted through the fresh-kill pile below the flat rock.

"You love him, don't you?" Salmonpaw meowed as she straightened up to look at Suntalon.

Moonpaw looked at her with her fur bristled, "Yes, I really do."

Salmonpaw's eyes darkened as she looked past Moonpaw. She turned her head to see Swanfeather sitting beside Barracudatail. "What?" Moonpaw asked her infuriated sister.

"Perhaps you should ask our mother herself," Salmonpaw spat as she stood and stormed away.

Moonpaw cocked her head in confusion as Salmonpaw stormed away. She stood and padded toward her mother. The white she-cats blue eyes were wide as Moonpaw padded up to her. "What's going on? Why is Salmonpaw so mad?" Moonpaw demanded.

Barracudatail's eyes grew wide as well. "Perhaps I should go organize patrols," the tom stammered.

Moonpaw looked after the large golden tom as he walked away casually looking over his shoulder. Moonpaw looked at her mother with confusion and anxiety boiling under her pelt. "What is going on?" Moonpaw asked her mother.

Swanfeather stood with her pelt quivering. "Moonpaw, your sister didn't take this too well, but your father and I have agreed not to be mates anymore. I have moved on. I'm expecting kits with Barracudatail," Swanfeather meowed plainly with her green eyes glistening with worry.

**A/N: Uh oh! How will Moonpaw react with her mothers news? Why is Salmonpaw so angry? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 161-164 reviews before I post the next chapter! **

**And don't forget to check out Savior's Son! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I got sooooo many review with that previous chapter! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! If you haven't already, go check out my new story, Savior's Son! Here are the answers to the reviews! **

**Swiftfeather**: Of course! Go for it!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I swear, hahaha, you get me every time!

**wooftoby**: Aww, thanks so much! That really means a lot! I hope to see more of you!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I would be too! Haha you're absolutely right!

**Pebblethorn**: No problem!

**Ivyfrost-of-ShadowClan**: Haha that sounds rather interesting! I may check it out!

**Born of True Destiny**: Oh yes, and it just gets worse!

**Greystar12**: Then you don't have to wait long!

**Pumpkinfur**: Maybe! Maybe not! Dun dun dun!

**Firepaw**: Haha great!

**Guest**: Haha, thank you! Don't die!

**Sorrelheart**: Absolutely! You'll find out more soon!

**Onyx**: I could totally read that! Haha but I agree!

**Please enjoy this next chapter! :)**

_Chapter Fourteen_

The words that came out of her mothers muzzle came slow and calm, as if it were just casual conversation. Moonpaw stared at her in disbelief. "Oh, Moonpaw, please don't be upset. Salmonpaw was so angry. I'm so afraid I'll lose both my daughters," Swanfeather meowed with her voice quivering.

Moonpaw's ears flattened against her head. Her anger was in the defense of the unborn kits that now grew in her mothers belly. "Are you kidding me? You could care less about me or Salmonpaw! You were only worried about your own selfish needs before!" Moonpaw growled.

Swanfeather appeared shocked, but her blue gaze was full of regret. "You weren't supposed to happen, Moonpaw. You and Salmonpaw were an accident. I didn't want Frogjaw's kits. I thought I could be happy, but that clearly drove us all part. I'm happy now, Barracudatail is my real mate," she purred as her blue gaze landed on the golden tom.

Moonpaw's belly filled with anger and grief. "How could you say that?" She raged as her fur lifted along her spine, "I can't believe you're telling me this! Well you know what? I feel bad for those kits! They'll have a terrible mother!"

Swanfeather's eyes snapped to her, round with disbelief. Moonpaw turned to pad away, but Swanfeather spoke, "Don't you see? Now you can do whatever you want. One of my new, pure kits will be a true, perfect queen."

Moonpaw rounded on her mother with her blue eyes wild with anger. "Pure?" She spat at her mother as her claws extended, "Nothing about you is pure! Your mother was a kittypet-rogue and your father the dark forest cat, Flamehawk! I know you know the truth about your heritage, Swanfeather. I saw if flicker in your eyes the day you told me your story in the nursery."

Swanfeather's eyes rounded with horror. Gasps of working cats echoed in the clearing. Moonpaw lashed her tail as she turned to run to Suntalon, who watched the commotion from the fresh-kill pile.

"Moonpaw, how dare you speak to me that way! I'm your mother, not your filthy mate!" Swanfeather snapped as she quickly recovered and acted like a true mother for once.

Moonpaw's ears flattened and her lips curled in a hiss. "I'm nothing special, you lied to the whole Clan when you said I was blessed. You're a liar," she hissed at her mother.

She felt fur brush against her back. She whipped around to see her father standing behind her. "That's enough, Moonpaw," Frogjaw warned.

"Stop trying to act like the father you never were," she growled at her father.

The toms green eyes grew wide with pain and regret. "Moonpaw, stop," Suntalon's voice interrupted.

Moonpaw turned to Suntalon to see his amber eyes wide and serious. Her silver-dappled fur laid flat as she stared at her two horrified parents. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the whole Clan staring in shock. "I'm-I'm sorry," Moonpaw stammered as Lionstar waved his tail for attention.

"I will take what Moonpaw has said into thought. Swanfeather, you will be punished for lying to the Clan. You should be able to trust us," the ginger and white stripped leader meowed with all seriousness vibrating off his quivering pelt. "There is something I believe StarClan is telling me I must do."

Moonpaw cocked her head in confusion, but saw her leader leap onto the flat stone. "All cats old enough to swim the currents in the river, join me here for a Clan meeting," he called as his tail lashed.

Moonpaw was soon crowded by cats. Salmonpaw padded up beside her with Lightningfish sitting beside her. "Cats of SeaClan, it is time apprentices were made warriors. Salmonpaw and Moonpaw, please come forward," Lionstar yowled.

Moonpaw rose to her paws shakily and padded forward with her sister trailing beside her. Her eyes were wide in shock as she came to the base of the flat stone. "Salmonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked the jet black she-cat.

Lionstar leaped from the stone and came muzzle-to-muzzle with her. "I do," she murmured as shock shook her body.

"Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Salmonsplash. SeaClan values your swimming and hunting abilities and welcome you as a full warrior of SeaClan," he purred as he rested his muzzle on her head.

The leader lifted his muzzle and landed his bright amber eyes on Moonpaw. "Even though you have not have proper warrior training, I believe you have the heart and soul of a true warrior," he purred. "Moonpaw, from day forward, you shall be known as Moongazer. You have never ceased to impress me. SeaClan values your honesty and heart, Moongazer. Suntalon will continue to teach you the basics every apprentice must learn. Welcome Salmomsplash and Moongazer, warriors of SeaClan!"

"Salmonsplash! Moongazer! Salmonsplash! Moongazer!" The Clan cheered half-divided.

Lionstar waved his tail to end the meeting. Moongazer turned to her sister and purred her congratulations. Salmonsplash's green eyes were wide with shock and worry. Moongazer was about to ask, but a voice yowled through the clearing, "I knew Moongazer was nothing but a mockery of StarClan and a nuisance!"

Moongazer whipped around to stare at Flowertail with her eyes narrowed and ears flat. Moongazer glared at the grey she-cat and turned to face Suntalon. "Congratulations, Moongazer," he purred as he nuzzled her chin affectionately.

"Thank you for never giving up on me," Moongazer purred as she continued to nuzzle her mate.

She looked deep into his eyes as exhaustion snagged its claws in her shoulders. But, she would not sleep tonight. She had to keep the annual vigil with her sister.

* * *

The half-moon was glittering in the sky. The Clan's medicine-cat, Mouseflight, padded out of the medicine den. "Have a good night, you two," he purred as he exited the camp heading for the Moon Tree.

Sitting in silence, peace flooded over Moongazer. But that soon was interrupted as Salmonspalsh broke her vigil. "Moongazer," she whispered as worry flared in her voice.

Moongazer flashed a warning blue gaze at her sister. "I can't be quiet anymore. I'm in trouble, Moongazer, I need your help," she whispered with the same worry intensifying in her voice.

**A/N: What has Salmonsplash gotten herself into? What is Swanfeather's punishment going to be? How will the Clan react to Swanfeather's punishment? Only one way to fun out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 177-179 reviews before I post the next chapter! **

**-Nightspirit**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long update. I start college in TWO WEEKS! I've been so stressed and under pressure to get all my stuff done. **

_***IMPORTANT NEWS***_

**Now, when I'm in college I am going to be taking it VERY seriously. I'm studying to become a Veterinarian and to get in the Vet School I need to have a 4.0 for the first three years. My updates will come very slow. Like once every weekend, and possibly more if I get free time because I don't have classes on Thursdays! So, I was just giving y'all a heads up! But I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! **

**Anyway, on with the answers to the reviews:**

**10TailDemon**: Awesome! I look forward to your reviews! And thanks!

**Lightningbreeze**: Thanks! I won't die! Haha

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I know right? It's hard to type it out when I'm writing! Haha

**Guest**: You'll see soon!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: You did scare me! All three times I read your review! Hahaha you do good with scaring me! Haha and you have really good guesses!

**Born of True Destiny**: Awesome! I'm glad you liked it! You'll find out it all soon!

**Pumpkinfur**: Maybe! Mwahhahahah!

**Sorrelheart**: Thanks for the suggestions! They're adorable names!

**Silverfur16**: Awesome! I'm glad I could shock you! Haha

**wooftoby (2 Reviews)**: Haha thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Giang Tien (2 Reviews)**: The reason I gaze her the name 'Moongazer' is because in the first few chapters, she looked at the moon. She gazed at the moon, hence the name 'Moongazer.' 'Salmonsplash' does suit her. She's a good hunter and fisher. Salmon jump up streams to get to mating waters, and when anything jumps in water, it causes a splash. Hence the name 'Salmonsplash.' But, I appreciate your other criticism.

**SailorOfStars**: Hahaha! Your reviews make me laugh! Good guesses though!

**Ivystrike**: You'll find out soon!

**Pebblethorn**: Yeah, I know! Hopefully this one is longer!

**The Goddess of Dark**: You'll find out soon!

**AxelK4**: Thanks! Maybe your guess is right! You'll find out now!

**Now, enough of my blabbing on! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy:)**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Moongazer glared at her sister who had broke the silent vigil. The moon was gleaming against the midnight black sky as her sister spoke again, "When you were talking to Swanfeather earlier, I ran to PineClan territory to find Sabertooth. I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know that he was doing the same. Moongazer, Sabertooth wants to join SeaClan to be with me. I want it more than anything, but, I'm so afraid the Clan will outcast me. Or worse, him. I'm so afraid, Moongazer. I don't want to lose him, and I don't want to lose SeaClan either."

Moongazer's blue eyes gleamed with sympathy, but she kept her chilly silence. Her sister nodded then continued to look forward. The air became thick with worry from both of the she-cats. Moongazer looked at the moon, it was almost full. The gathering would be tomorrow night, and Moongazer hoped she would get the privilege to go with Suntalon.

* * *

Dust, rose pink and bright, warm orange lit the sky as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Moongazer's muscles were chilled and aching from lack of sleep. The quiet chirp of bird song rose in the clearing as warriors began to rustle in their dens. The scent of Lionstar hit Moongazer's tongue. "Your vigil is over, get some rest and eat. You both need your strength for the gathering tonight," he purred as he passed the two sisters to sit beside his mate, Featherpond.

Moongazer looked at her sister and whispered, "Look, if Sabertooth makes you happy, then you should allow him to join us. No matter how SeaClan reacts, I will always love you. You'll always have me and Suntalon."

Salmonsplash's green eyes burst with happiness. "Oh, thank you so much, Moongazer! I'll tell Sabertooth tonight, if he's at the gathering that is," she purred with happiness as her black fur bristled with excitement.

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world," she purred as she watched her sister prance around like a kit on her first tour of the camp.

Soft, familiar fur brushed against Moongazer's back. She turned to face Suntalon, who's amber eyes were bright with happiness. "Congratulations, Moongazer," he purred as he ran his muzzle along her head.

Moongazer was about to respond, but a rough voice sounded behind her. "Moongazer, I think Salmonsplash, you, and your mother need to talk," Barracudatail meowed.

Moongazer turned to see the large golden tom. His eyes were filled with hope. "I don't want to be anywhere near my mother. And I know Salmonsplash doesn't either," she hissed at the large deputy.

The toms eyes narrowed as his ears twitched. "Don't make me make that an order," he meowed bitterly.

Behind him, his tail flicked to Swanfeather, who sat with her head down. Moongazer rolled her blue eyes and called, "Salmonsplash, we need to go out."

The jet black she-cat jerked her head away from the fresh-kill pile and padded to her sister with her tail high and flicking. Her green eyes darkened as Swanfeather joined the small patrol. "Don't say anything, Barracudatail put us together on purpose," Moongazer whispered to her suddenly angry sister.

Salmonsplash rolled her green eyes and turned to head her way out of the camp. Moongazer turned to Suntalon and purred her goodbyes and she ran her muzzle along his. She ran forward to catch up to her sister as she pushed her way through the tall reed stalks. The black she-cat sat facing the wall of stalks. Moongazer followed her sisters lead and say with her shoulder against her sister. Soon, their mother pushed past the stalks with great effort.

The white she-cats eyes grew wide as she saw the tall trees that grazed the clouds above. Moongazer smirked as her mother stumbled over loose roots. "Watch your step, the wild is pretty dangerous," Salmonsplash sneered with hatred blaring from her voice.

Moongazer stiffened as Swanfeather glared at Salmonsplash with hostility. "Stop talking to me like crowfood! I'm your mother for StarClan's sake," she pleaded as her claws dug into the dirt.

"Yeah, you've never acted like my mother so why start now?" Salmonsplash hissed.

"I didn't want kits with Frogjaw, Salmonsplash. You both were a mistake," she snapped at her black-furred daughter then looked down at her belly with glowing, happy blue eyes. "These kits will actually be wanted."

Moongazer felt anger flare in her belly and was about to snap, but Salmonsplash spoke up first, leaping to her paws with her claws extended and fur on end. Her lips pealed back in a snarl, "How dare you? I hope those kits hate you and see you for the terrible mother you are!"

Moongazer snapped a warning glare at her sister, but the black she-cat avoided her gaze as she took a threatening step forward. "I don't see why anyone would want to be your mate when they've seen you lie and mistreat this Clan and your kin!" She snarled at her suddenly terrified mother.

Swanfeather cowered close to the ground with her white fur collecting the dirt from the ground. But soon, their mother leaped up with her fur on end and her eyes wild. "Stop this at once! You're he unwanted kit, Salmonsplash! No one wanted you! Not even any cat in this Clan! You're pathetic, Salmonsplash. No one will ever want you," her mother sneered with a flick of her fluffy white tail.

Moongazer's jaw practically dropped to the ground. When she looked at her sister, the black she-cat was shaking with utter fury. Her fur was quivering and her eyes were wide with their pupils fully dilated. "We're done here, you aren't out mother," Moongazer snapped as she threw herself in front of Salmonsplash.

The white queen's blue eyes grew soft with hurt. But she reluctantly turned and leaped through the reed stalks, leaving Moongazer there with her shocked sister. When Moongazer turned to face her sister, the black she-cat's face was screwed up with hurt and her green eyes with glassy. "You and Sabertooth are the only true family I have," she whimpered as she crashed to the ground.

Moongazer laid down and licked her sisters ears. "Don't worry, Salmonsplash. Sabertooth will be in SeaClan soon," Moongazer soothed as she continued to groom her sister.

* * *

The moon was gleaming high in the midnight black sky. Stars twinkled onto the pelts of cats as they gathered in a large clearing with a large pile of rocks. On top, three leaders sat upon the largest rock. An elderly light brown she-cat sat with her back hunched, her loyal deputy sat beside her. His golden fur rippled as his muscles twitched. His amber eyes were narrowed as he stared at the next leader, a pretty pale grey she-cat with soft blue eyes. She sat with grace, but power. And lastly, Lionstar sat across from her with his ears pricked and alert.

Moongazer sat beside Suntalon, purring as his fur grazed hers. She looked up at the leaders as Lionstar stood and called, "Greetings all Clans, the gathering will begin now."

Moongazer watched as the white and ginger stripped tom flicked his tail to the pale grey she-cat. "Quietstar, you may begin," he purred.

The grey she-cat stood and faced the cats of the Clans. "Cats of all Clans, it brings me great joy to announce that WillowClan is doing well. We have sited and scented many badgers on our territory, but they mostly flee outside of the Clan territories. We have had few attacks by these badgers, but we still remain strong. We also have two new kits in WillowClan, they are Alderkit and Lillykit," Quietstar spoke loud enough for the cats to hear.

Moongazer strained hard to hear the oddly quiet she-cat, but Moongazer assumed that was the origin of her name. Quietstar flicked her warm blue gaze to he elderly light brown she-cat. The she-cat stood shakily and padded forward slowly with her deputy at her side. "Cats of all Clans, PineClan is doing well. Our warriors grow stronger every day and our apprentices mind their training," the elderly light brown cat flashed her green eyes at Lionstar before continuing. "We have scented a SeaClan she-cat in our territory. I do not know who she is, but I hope Lionstar will put his warrior's in check."

Moongazer stiffened as she flicked her gaze to Salmonsplash, who sat with her green eyes wide in terror. "I do not know anything of this, Fawnstar, but I assure you that I will take care of it," Lionstar meowed respectfully as he dipped his broad head to the light she-cat.

Fawnstar's green eyes narrowed as she hissed, "I should hope so. You may go now."

Lionstar dipped his head again as he murmured, "Thank you Fawnstar, you too Panthersound."

The golden tom dipped his head as he guided his elderly leader back to her rightful place. Lionstar was about to speak, when something shoved into her side where Suntalon was. She gasped as she fell to her right and landed on another cat. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" A she-cats voice snapped.

Moongazer looked up to see a horrifically scarred black she-cat with a white stripe down her back and amber eyes. Moongazer gasped as she struggled to stand. The grotesque she-cat scared Moongazer and made her shake. She flashed a glare at Suntalon who looked terrified as well. "I-I'm sorry, I-I got pushed," Moongazer stammered as her ears flattened against her head.

The she-cat sighed and lowered her amber gaze as she laughed, "I know, I'm scary. You don't have to make it so obvious."

Moongazer felt awkward as she shifted her paws under the she-cats crisp amber gaze. "What is your name?" She asked with curiosity blazing in her eyes.

"My name is Moongazer," she meowed as she made eye contact with the she-cat.

"Nice to meet you, Moongazer. My name is Badgerstrike," the she-cat purred with warmth and friendliness.

**A/N: Ahh! Moongazer has a friend! Haha! Will Sabertooth join the Clan? Will they accept him? Will try accept Salmonsplash when they learn about her affair? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Also! Go check out my newer story, Savior's Son! I need only 3 more reviews before I post the next chapter in that book! **

**But to get the next chapter in this book, I need 196-199 reviews! I may just die if I get to 200 before the next one! **

**Whoever is the 200th reviewer, you'll get to help me and get a feature in The Southern Clans: The Claws of a Panther! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Still haven't hit 200 reviews! Boo, but that's okay! No biggie! But anyway, the person that's the 200th reviewer will win a prize! You'll get to know secrets about the next book! You'll be able to help me write out the plot! AND you'll get a feature! So exciting! Haha anyway, on with the answers to the reviews: **

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I guess you'll find out soon!

**Born of True Destiny**: Yeah, I know the focus has been taken off Moongazer a bit. But I might have fixed that, hopefully. Haha but thanks!

**Pumpkinfur**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yay!

**The Goddess of Dark**: I know right? I figure I'd tie her in a little bit!

**Guest**: Will do, most definitely!

**Pebblethorn**: You may still have a chance!

**wooftoby**: You're right! Yet is the big thing there! Haha we'll see!

**StormXRaven**: You're absolutely correct! It'll mainly show how connected they are in the final book!

**lucky333123**: Yes! It's the same Badgerstrike!

**Mudkip153**: Yay! Thank you! :)

_Chapter Sixteen_

Curiosity bubbled in her chest when she heard the black and white she-cats name. She never heard of Badgerstrike until just now, was she a loner or former kittypet? Moongazer eyed the she-cat and saw rippling muscles under her uneven black fur. There was no way a loner or kittypet would have the amount of strength this strange cat had. "How come I've never heard your name before?" Moongazer asked the she-cat with her blue eyes round.

The black she-cats ears flattened against her head as she meowed, "It's a long, dreadful story. Far too long to tell at the end of a gathering."

Moongazer shrugged then directed her attention back to her leader, who called, "SeaClan is doing wonderfully! We have two new warriors! Salmonsplash and Moongazer!"

"Salmonsplash! Moongazer! Salmonsplash! Moongazer!" The Clans cheered.

Moongazer heard Badgerstrike call her warrior name loudly. She flicked her blue gaze to her sister, who was shaking with excitement as Sabertooth called her name as well. Moongazer couldn't help but stifle a loud purr. She felt Suntalon brush against her as he called her name. Her silver dappled fur grew hot just before Lionstar continued, "Our apprentices train hard everyday and our warriors are fit. Leaf-fall has shown us signs that Leaf-bare will freeze our waters. However, our land hunting abilities are as fit as ever. This Leaf-bare will be a breeze."

* * *

Grass curled under her paws as she padded through the forest with Suntalon at her side. The previous night still brought curiosity to her about Badgerstrike's past. But she assumed that all will be known eventually. She padded after the large golden tom. Her muscles had finally grown to a proper warriors strength thanks to Suntalon's hard training exercises. She was training twice as hard as any apprentice training to be a warrior. Hopefully, she would be allowed to be a true warrior and fight alongside her clanmates. "Okay, Moongazer, you've learned all the basic apprentice battle moves. Now were going to go more advanced. I'm twice your size, so how are you going to over power me?" Suntalon's asked as he spread his paws apart, ready for battle.

Moongazer twitched her whiskers in thought. "Maybe with speed? And a well thought out plan?" She asked with question in her voice.

"Whatever you do, don't question your instincts. Typically, what you're going to want to do is knock me off balance so my paws get twisted. But to achieve that, you'll need the speed of a great cat," he murmured as he braced himself.

The large tom nodded to her, pushing her to move forward with her attack. _Knock him off balance_, she thought through narrowed eyes. The tom was leaning forward with his haunches locked in a powerful leap. Moongazer purred when she thought of a perfect plan.

She lunged forward, pretending to go to low for his counter attack. When he leaped in the air, Moongazer shot up and knocked the tom over onto his side, causing his body to slam against the soft grass and soil. She turned to him, looking innocent, "Is that the best you have?" She hissed playfully as she pranced back to her starting position.

The tom rose from the ground and shook out the loose soil that littered his bright golden fur. The toms eyes were narrowed, "I was hoping you would catch on to my first counter attack. Your enemy won't always make it so easy to pinpoint their weaknesses. Only a fresh warrior would be so foolish. A skilled, seasoned warrior would know better. Now lets see if you can really pay attention."

Moongazer watched as the tom stood equally on all four paws with his tail raised. His ears were pricked and his eyes were alert. Moongazer felt confusion enter her mind. Suntalon looked as if he wasn't ready to fight, but Moongazer took advantage of it. She lunged forward again, but to her surprise, the tom rolled over onto his back before she could land a blow. Moongazer stumbled ontop of him, but the top grasped his paws on her body and threw her off, causing her to land across the clearing with a gasp of air. "You need to be more aware and quicker. If I were an enemy warrior, I could have sliced your belly open," he meowed from above her.

His voice filled with sudden worry, but she stood and shook out her silver-dappled fur. "Okay, lets try again," she purred as she stood like he did previously.

Her paws had equal weight applied to them. She lashed her tail back and forth as he stood in front of her with his amber eyes narrowed. She leaped forward, careful to dodge to the side when he rolled. She leaped on top of him and held him down with powerful paws. She swatted at her belly gently with her paws. "Better, but I wouldn't choose such a sloppy move," he growled as he shoved her off with ease.

When she landed a few tail lengths away with her tail lashing in the air, he leaped to his paws with his ears flattened against his heard. "Attack me for real," he snapped at her with sudden determination.

Moongazer felt uncomfortable by the toms sudden demand. She loved him, and she certainly wouldn't attack him like an enemy warrior. Suntalon spat at her to attack, reluctantly, she did. But like an apprentice would her mentor. She leaped forward watching in terror as he leaped to the side and shoved his paws into her hips, causing her to be thrown off balance and land in the dirt. "You're not being quick enough! What if someone tried to kill you? They might succeed with your laziness!" He snapped with worry tinged in his deep voice.

"Stop, Suntalon! No one is going to kill me. You don't have to be so hard on me," she hissed as she stood and shook the dirt from her pretty, sleek pelt again.

The tom's amber eyes grew wild with fear and worry as he paced in the clearing. Moongazer padded to him, stepping in his path causing him to stop and stare at her. "Is that what you're afraid of? Me dying?" She whispered as she pressed her tail against his hindquarters, causing him to sit beside her.

"I can't lose you, Moongazer. You're all I have," he whimpered slightly as he looked away with his ears flat against his head.

"You won't ever lose me, Suntalon. We will have each other for life," she purred as she ran her muzzle against his jawline.

A purr erupted from Suntalon as his eyes softened with love and compassion again. But, soon, a eerie screech echoed against the trunks of trees. "What was that?" Moongazer whispered as the echoing continued.

"It sounds like.. Salmonsplash," Suntalon gasped as he leaped to his paws.

Moongazer felt fear grip her as she recognized her sisters voice. "Follow me, they're by the river," Suntalon yowled as he lunged forward in the direction of the river.

Moongazer leaped after him. Branches from bushes grabbed her pelt as they leaped through the under growth just before the river. Once she leaped over the undergrowth, she saw Salmonsplash on the ground with her sides heaving. In front of her, Sharpwater, Frogjaw, and Flowertail struggled in the water against a large dark brown tom.

"Stop!" Her and Suntalon boomed in unison.

The three SeaClan warriors leaped back. Finally, Moongazer began to realize the dark brown body of Sabertooth. She watched as Salmonsplash leaped into the water against the current and lifted the toms head with her muzzle. Moongazer leaped into the freezing water to help her sister. Together, they pulled the limp tom to the bank. When he touched the ground, he erupted in coughs as water found its way out of his body. He suddenly began to shake against the cold winds that blew along the banks of the river. Moongazer glared up at the three warriors. "What happened?" She asked.

"Don't talk to us like that, were senior warriors," Frogjaw snapped with water dripping from his soaked black pelt.

Sharpwater pushed in front of her black pelted father and meowed, "Frogjaw attacked Sabertooth when he saw Salmonsplash helping him cross the river. Me and Flowertail were trying to break them apart. But if you and Suntalon hadn't shown up, Frogjaw might have killed Sabertooth."

Moongazer glared at her father then flicked her glance to her sister to laid beside Sabertooth to allow warmth between them. A familiar, rich pine scent hit her tongue. When she realized Sabertooth wasn't alone, she whipped around and snarled, "He's not alone."

Suddenly, four PineClan warriors leaped through the dense undergrowth across the river. "We've caught you! You're kidnapping our warrior!" Panthersound, the PineClan deputy snarled as his eyes grew wild with hostility.

"Let the stronger cats handle this one, Panthersound," sneered a jet black tom beside him.

Moongazer growled, "Enough! You both are acting like kits."

"You're hardly more than a kit yourself," the black tom retorted with his claws extended.

Suntalon stepped in front of Moongazer. "One of our warriors attacked yours, though, I'm sure Lionstar will take care of it," he growled as he glared at Frogjaw who's ears flattened against his head.

Moongazer watched as the deputy pushed his way to the front of his patrol, glaring at his clanmate with hate and hostility. "Then return him and return to your camp," Panthersound demanded with his teeth glistening in the bright sun.

"No," Sabertooth croaked. "I am here to join SeaClan."

"What?" The black tom growled in shock.

"Blackheart, stop." Panthersound snapped with warning in his voice.

"No! They're stealing our clanmates!" He snarled as he lunged into the water.

His clanmates followed him, and once they made their way to SeaClan's bank, a battle broke out. Moongazer leaped over Suntalon with grace and lunged for Blackheart. The tom easily threw her off of him, causing her to fly onto the bank and slam her head against a rock. Her vision grew hazy as Suntalon became faintly visible. "Moongazer? Moongazer!" He wailed as he threw himself to the ground beside her.

She wanted to speak, but only darkness would greet her. Suddenly, faint light streamed into a dark, mucky clearing. The trees were bare and lifeless moss clung to their deadly branches. The air smelled strongly of crowfood and the earth was soft and squishy beneath her paws. The glowing amber eyes of another cat came into vision. "Who's there?" She called into the black scenery.

"Why, hello, Moongazer," a scary, threatening voice boomed.

**A/N: Oh em gee. Haha what happened to Moongazer? Who has she run into? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 206-210 before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I got so many reviews! Ahh! I'm so glad I have so many loyal fans! I am waiting to update The Claws of a Panther for when this story is over. There are about three more chapters! I will try to knock them out soon so we can get to the next book! It's gonna be so good guys! **

**But if you haven't read the prologue and first chapter of ****_Claws of a Panther_****, please go check it out and review! **

**I shall answer the reviews to this story now! **

**Firewhisker**: Maybe! You'll find out soon!

**Snowsong of SnowClan**: Aww thanks! I'm updating now!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thanks! I missed your reviews!

**Silverfur16**: Well, you can now!

**Firewhisker**: Omg, thank you! That's such an amazing compliment!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I was curious as to where you disappeared to! Haha but thank youuuu!

**wooftoby**: You are absolutely correct! You'll find out who soon though!

**Guest**: Thank you, so much! I appreciate it!

**Huntress of Falling Skies**: You'll find out soon! Of course, you have great ideas!

**Born of True Destiny**: Maybe! You'll see!

**Ivystrike**: You'll find out very soon!

**Pebblethorn**: It's okay! There will be other chances, I'm sure! Especially in the next book!

**Pumpkinfur**: Good question!

**The Goddess of Dark**: Pshh, I don't have you! Sorry for all the cliffhangers!

**Peperpaw**: Of course!

**StormXRaven**: Perhaps! You'll see soon!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: Maybe, maybe, maybe!

_Chapter Seventeen_

A pair of haunting, glowing amber eyes gleamed in the darkness. Moongazer glared at the eyes in fear. "Who's there?" She demanded again as her claws dug into the mucky dirt.

The body moved forward into a faint light. A large ginger tom became visible. His amber eyes reflected revenge and hatred. "Do you know who I am?" The tom asked as his lips pealed back in a snarl.

His yellow stained teeth made Moongazer's silver dapple fur stand on end. She narrowed her eyes as the tom padded closer with his claws extended. "My name is Flamehawk. We are kin, my dear Moomgazer," he growled as his muzzle became a mouse-length away from hers.

"Flamehawk?" She shouted as she leaped back in surprise. "Am I dead? Why am in the Dark Forest?"

"Shut up!" He snapped as he nipped her neck slightly.

She fell to the ground as pain swelled in his neck and head. "Stay away from me crowfood, I don't care if we are kin. I want nothing to do with a dark forest cat," she hissed as her vision began to grow dull again.

The tom's haunting amber eyes reflected hatred. But soon, Moongazer was engulfed in darkness again.

Her eyes snapped open to see Mouseflight standing over her. The brown toms golden eyes were wide with worry, "Moongazer, you're okay!"

"What happened?" She rasped as pain swelled in the back of her head.

"You fell when you attacked that PineClan cat. You hit your head really hard. You've been out for three sunrises," he whispered comfortingly as he gathered a small poultice of leaves.

"Is.." She began, but Mouseflight cut her off.

"Is Suntalon alright? Yes, he's fine. Just a few scratches and bites. He's been coming to see you every moment he can spare," he meowed, not making eye contact with her.

Moongazer nodded as she sat up, feeling suddenly dizzy. "Be careful, I'd hate for you to end up back in here again so shortly," the medicine-cat apprentice meowed.

Moongazer examined the den for Coralblaze. "Where is Coralblaze?" She asked when she didn't see the ginger she-cat anywhere.

The brown tom lowered his golden gaze and meowed, "WillowClan needed her. They came to the Clan yesterday because their medicine-cat, Ottershine, was killed by a badger."

"Is she staying there?" She asked the brown tom.

He nodded then stood and padded over to his herb pile. She was about to comfort the tom, but a familiar scent hit her tongue. "Suntalon?" She meowed as she turned her gaze to the entrance to the medicine-den.

The large golden toms amber eyes instantly brightened with joy, "Moongazer! You're awake!"

Moongazer rose to her shaky paws and stared at Suntalon with love beaming from her deep, blue eyes. He ran up to her and ran his muzzle along hers. "I thought I lost you," he whispered as a wail rose in his throat.

Moongazer began to purr, "You're never going to lose me. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"Good, StarClan couldn't bless me any more," he purred as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Did PineClan win?" She asked him as she drew her muzzle away slowly.

"It was hardly a fight. Sabertooth demanded they stopped their foolishness and brother rivalry. Apparently PineClan has been under a lot of stress because of Panthersound and his brother," he hissed as his eyes looked outside of the den.

Moongazer padded toward the entrance with Suntalon at her side. Once they exited the den, Moongazer saw Salmonsplash and Sabertooth with their muzzles locked and tails entwined. Moongazer erupted into a soft purr when she saw her sisters green eyes as bright as they've ever been. Sabertooth was her true mate, not even Clan boundaries could stop them from being together. "Had the Clan accepted them?" She asked the large golden tom beside her.

"They're upset at Salmonsplash's decision to love another Clan cat, but since he's joined this Clan, they can't say much," Suntalon meowed as he stared at the two cats.

Moongazer shrugged as she stared at the couple too. "As long as their happy, no one should care," she meowed with a flick of her tail.

Suddenly, Moongazer caught the eye of Lionstar as he leaped on top of the stone stack and called, "All cats old enough to swim the currents in the river, join me here for a Clan meeting."

Moongazer's ears twitched as she followed Suntalon to the base of the stone stack. Several cats gathered close by, but Salmonsplash and Sabertooth stayed at the back of the crowd, avoiding the gazes of hostile eyes. "Cats of SeaClan, it brings me great sorrow to announce that Rockfish has passed on to StarClan. Our elders den is growing in numbers, my fellow Clanmates," Lionstar yowled as he flicked his gaze to three senior warriors. "Lightningfish, Raindance, and Frogjaw have each served many moons defending and hunting for this Clan. They have reached the ages to where they have earned their respectful place in the elders den."

"Lightningfish! Raindance! Frogjaw" The Clan called, but the cheering died down when they called Frogjaw's name.

Pity flared in Moongazer's body as she remembered her father as the proud cat he was when she was a kit. She looked at the deranged black tom now. His green eyes were dull with sorrow and pain and his black pelt was tinged with white hairs. Moongazer padded up to him with her ears flat and her tail low. "Frogjaw," she murmured as she padded up to him slowly.

The tom's green eyes flashed with hope as he looked at her. "Moongazer," he gasped abruptly.

His breathe smelled of crowfood and his teeth were stained yellow. "I'm glad you can rest in the elders den with your old clanmates," she whispered to him as she touched her nose to his ear.

A rough purr rose in his throat, one Moongazer never got to witness. "Thank you, my daughter. I am so glad you and Salmonsplash are here. Though I mistreated you both as kits, I know I loved you both as much as anything. Swanfeather was the biggest mistake in my life, but you two, you two weren't. StarClan really blessed me, and I will be happy to join them one day," he purred with happiness.

Moongazer returned his purr, feeling pleasure rise in her pelt. "Come on, dear, we deserve our rest," came a purr from Raindance, a beautiful grey tabby she-cat.

Moongazer looked at her father as true love sparkled in his green eyes when they made contact with Raindance's blue. "I'll let you make your new nest," she meowed with a flick of her tail toward the elders den. "I'll come visit later, perhaps with Salmonsplash."

Moongazer turned to pad toward Suntalon, who was engaged in conversation with Waterclaw. "Oh, Moongazer?" She turned as she hear her fathers voice again. "I'm sorry I clawed you as a kit. And please tell Salmonsplash I'm sorry for everything," he meowed just before he turned to follow Raindance into the elders den.

Moongazer watched the tom's black tail disappear though the entrance. She turned her focus back on Suntalon, who was padding his way to her. "Barracudatail put me in charge to lead a patrol along the PineClan border. He also told me to tell you that you are not allowed to leave the camp until Mouseflight says you can," he meowed with his amber eyes glowing with love and worry.

Moongazer lowered her head when she heard Suntalon's words. He placed his tail below her chin and rose her muzzle up to his. "Don't worry, Moongazer. We'll be patrolling together again soon, I promise you," he purred with happiness with his amber eyes glowing.

"Okay, I want to fish next!" She meowed with her tail high.

"Can I ask you something?" Suntalon meowed with his eyes full of sudden worry.

Moongazer cocked her head as Sutalon flattened his ears against his head. The golden tom leaned his broad head forward and whispered, "Will you be my mate?"

**A/N: Aww! So adorable! What will happen next? Will Moongazer accept Suntalon as her mate? Has Frogjaw truly changed? What will be the next step for Sabertooth and Salmonsplash? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**If you haven't, don't forget to go check out The Southern Clans: The Claws of a Panther! The prologue and first chapter are up now!**

**Lets get me to 223-225 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry for such a long update! I've been really stressed out getting ready to move into my dorm on Saturday! It's so terrifying! Ahh! Anyway, enough of my pointless talking! Here are the answers to the reviews: **

**Brackenflame**: Thank you so very much!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: Haha you'll see soon!

**StormXRaven**: Thanks! But you'll see soon!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thank you!

**Born of True Destiny**: I know right? Haha

**Guest**: You shall see!

**wooftoby**: You're right! But you'll see if they truly accept him!

**Firewhisker**: Yes he did!

**Pebblethorn**: I'm sorry I haven replied, I've been super busy! I'll get back to you as soon as I can!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Thanks!

**SmokeyStorm**: You are correct! Only two people have caught on!

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

_Chapter Eighteen_

The large golden tom's amber eyes flickered with hope and uncertainty. Ignoring the pain the thumped against the back of her head, she leaped toward Suntalon and pinned him to the ground. Dust clouds billowed up from underneath the large tom as he grunted once his back hit the ground. His amber eyes were wide in shock as Moongazer gently licked his cheek. "Of course, fishbrain! But if you don't hurry, the patrol is going to leave you behind," she purred as her tail flicked back and forth.

She leaped off him and allowed him to stand. His amber eyes were dazed, but glittering with happiness. "I'll see you later, then. Talk to Mouseflight, maybe we can go hunting or something when I get back," he purred as he nuzzled her.

"I'd love that," she purred as the tom padded away.

Soon, Moongazer heard her name. She whipped around to see Salmonsplash behind her with Sabertooth at her side. "I'm so glad you're awake! I've been dying to talk to you, but Mouseflight always shooed me away," her sister purred with her green eyes glittering.

Moongazer looked at her sister in confusion, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Her sister's green eyes bursted with happiness. She drew her black muzzle to Moongazer's ear and whispered, "Me and Sabertooth are expecting kits!"

Moongazer pulled away in surprise. "Really? That's great news!" She gasped as her tail flicked in joy.

Sabertooth padded up beside Salmonsplash and their fur meshed together. "So you're pleased? I am still afraid the Clan won't accept us," the large dark brown tom meowed with his amber eyes large with worry. "I don't care if they ever accept me, but I want them to accept our kits."

Moongazer looked at her sister, "They'd be fishbrains if they didn't. Especially if they have Salmonspalsh's hunting abilities."

"Or Sabertooth's fighting abilities," Salmonsplash finished with a loud purr.

Moongazer purred as her sister looked at Sabertooth in awe. She was sure her and Sabertooth would make wonderful parents. But then she thought of her own father. "Sabertooth, can I burrow Salmonsplash for a while?" She asked the large brown tom.

Sabertooth dipped his head, "Of course. Ill go see if anyone will allow me to join their patrol."

Moongazer watched the tom nuzzle Salmonsplash then pad away to Barracudatail. Her black furred sister looked at her in confusion. "What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Frogjaw, he wanted to see you," she lied.

She knew the feud between her sister and father needed to be fixed. She couldn't apologize for him, he needed to do it himself. Salmonsplash's face suddenly screwed up in disgust. "Why would I go see that dumb tom?" She hissed with irritation.

"Because, he's our father. No matter how much hate you feel toward him," Moongazer meowed as she urged the black she-cat toward the elders den.

"Fine, but I won't like it," she growled as she padded forward.

Moongazer followed the she-cat into the tight entrance to the den. Inside, Moongazer saw Frogjaw cuddled close to Raindance. Beside them, Shapwater slept soundly with Paleflower at his side. The rough purrs of Frogjaw and Raindance echoed in the elders den. Once Frogjaw opened one dull green eye and made contact with his daughters, the tom stood with his eyes wide in shock. "Salmonsplash!" He gasped as his eyes sparkled with hope.

"Hi, Frogjaw," she muttered as she sat in front of him.

Moongazer followed as sat beside her sister. "Tell her what you said, Frogjaw," Moongazer meowed with a dip of her head.

Frogjaw's eyes flicked to Salmonsplash, whose green eyes glittered with guarded emotions. Frogjaw took a deep breath and began to speak, "Salmonsplash, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry you were neglected as a kit. I'm sorry I was such a horrible father, and I would give up anything just to have another chance to be the father I always wanted to be."

Moongazer saw a genuine flicker of hope flash in his green eyes. Salmonsplash shook beside her. Her green eyes reflected with nothing Moongazer could read. Salmonsplash's mouth opened and she meowed, "Thank you, Frogjaw."

Moongazer's muzzle dropped open at her sister's response. "What?" Her father gasped as his white jaw gaped open as well.

"That's all I ever wanted. I only wanted an apology and your love," Salmonsplash whimpered as she lunged forward and nuzzled her fathers shoulder.

"I do love you, Salmonsplash," he purred as his green eyes landed on Moongazer. "Both of you."

Moongazer felt warmth burst in her chest. She looked at her sister, who finally drew away from her father. "Frogjaw, you may not be a father again, but you will be a grandfather. And I know that if you are sincere, you will be a great grandfather to mine and Sabertooth's kits," Salmonsplash purred with pure affection.

Frogjaw's green eyes grew wide. "You're expecting kits?" He gasped as his green eyes were wide with happiness.

Salmonsplash nodded and Frogjaw's eyes glittered with youth and happiness. Moongazer purred as her father acted like a kit. "Pst, Moongazer," a voice whispered from outside the elders den.

Moongazer's ears flattened against her head as he turned to follow the source of the voice. She ducked out of the tiny entrance as saw Suntalon staring down at her with amber eyes glittering. "Instead of hunting, how about I take you somewhere amazing?" He purred.

"Somewhere amazing? What's more amazing that SeaClan?" She asked with a cock of her head.

"On the patrol, I found a place. It was so amazing and so beautiful. I need to show you, Moongazer," he purred as his ears flattened against his head.

"I'd love to," she purred as she followed him toward the entrance to the camp.

**A/N: What is this secret place? What will Sabertooth's and Salmonsplash's kits be like? Will Frogjaw be a better grandfather? When will Swanfeather have her kits? And what will they be like? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Lets yet me to 234-237 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I am back, FINALLY! Haha Did you miss me? Haha Sorry for such a long update! College has been kicking my butt! So stressful and busy! Haha but I'm back and with a full chapter ready for you to review! So, here are the answers to the previous reviews: **

**Pumpkinfur: You're right! Haha **

**Best Friend of the Green: Good! That's a great name! **

**Snowsong of SnowClan (2 Reviews) Maybe you're right! Read on to find out! **

**kitty softpaw: You'll find out now! **

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan: You can find out now! Finally! Haha **

**Born of True Destiny: Thanks! **

**Brackenflame: Haha, then I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! **

**wooftoby: Awesome! Thank you! **

**Ivystrike: You'll see! Screechkit: Thanks! **

**Onyx: I'll update that story when I finish this one! It shouldn't be much longer! **

**StormXRaven: Yes, SeaClan is by the Sea! You'll see what the place looks like now!**

**Now that that's over, finally! Haha You can finally enjoy this next chapter! Hurry and Review so I can post the next thrilling and exciting chapter! (THE FINAL CHAPTER) Before the epilogue, that is! Mwahahahahahah! Enjoy:)**

_Chapter Nineteen_

The sun beams glowed behind the thick fluffy clouds as her silver dappled tail slowly flicked back and forth. The delicate grass blades on the forest floor curled around her paws as she padded closely behind Suntalon. Sun dappled leaves of near by bushes brushed against Moongazer's silver dappled pelt. The golden tom slow walked in front of her. She peered around him and managed to see a large structure of extremely dense undergrowth. Sun beamed through the leaves and dappled the forest floor. The scraping of a squirrels teeth scraped against a pine nut. She eerie noise easily sent chills down Moongazer's spine each time it sounded. Suddenly, Suntalon stopped dead in his tracks.

The golden tom turned around with his amber eyes gleaming. "We're here!" He purred as his tail flicked back and forth.

Moongazer's ears flattened against her head as she looked around. Surrounding her was nothing but dense undergrowth. She flicked her cool blue gaze at Suntalon in confusion. The large golden tom rolled his eyes and meowed, "Not here!"

Moongazer purred as she watched the golden tom dive into the dense undergrowth. His tail poked out as it waved back and forth. Her ears pricked forward and curiosity burned in her chest when she saw his slender golden tail disappear through the bushes. A few moments later, Suntalon poked his head out of the undergrowth with his amber eyes glistening, "Well? Are you coming?"

Moongazer's pelt bristled with excitement as she nosed her way through the bushes. Soft, fuzzy leaves brushed against her muzzle until she came through the other end. Her eyes widened in shock and admiration. What Suntalon had shown her was a completely isolated clearing. At the back of a clearing, a small water fall was exposed. The soft sound of running water echoed in the clearing as mist rose from the crashing water. Soft bird song chirped as the sun beamed through the talk tree tops, carefully sapling the ground in soft light. In the center of the clearing sat Suntalon. His eyes were gleaming and his ears were pricked. His tail was carefully placed over his paws. Moongazer padded forward with her tail flicking high as her deep blue orbs awed at the beautiful sight. Her throat rumbled in a purr as she sat beside him, feeling his warmth.

"This is amazing, no one knows about it?" The large golden tom's amber eyes landed on her, glowing with vibrant love. His broad golden head shook. "No one, I found it earlier. I figured you deserved to see it too, but with me," His eyes glowed with warmth as he continued. "It can be our secret place!"

Moongazer throat vibrated in a loud purr. She leaned against the golden tom and nuzzled him under his chin. Suntalon's chest rumbled with each breath he took, and that soft sound soothed Moongazer to the tip of her tail. She could feel the love in the air and the warmth that gleamed from Suntalon's bright golden pelt, which glowed bright orange against the pale sunlight. "Stay here with me, just for tonight," Sutalon whispered in her ear.

Moongazer flicked her deep blue gaze up at the tom as the pale sunlight grew paler and paler. A loud purr rose in her throat once again, "Of course!"

* * *

Moogazer opened her eyes slowly to see the chilly fog linger in the once beautiful clearing. Suntalon laid beside her with his golden pelt dull with frost. The tom trembled slightly beside her, which made her cuddle closer to him, sharing her warmth with him. The large tom beside her began to stir as breath billowed from his mouth. "It's so cold," he rasped as he stood shakily.

Moongazer began to lick his fur clean of the frost, "It appears that leaf-bare is almost here. Perhaps we should make our way back to the Clan, they'll be wondering where we are."

The golden tom nodded and stood. With a large shake of his golden fur, tiny crystals of frozen water flung off his pelt and sprinkled on Moongazer. "Hey!" she snapped playfully with her tail swaying.

Suntalon purred with his golden tail flicking. He padded forward past her and turned his gaze on her, "Well? Lets get back to camp!"

Moongazer fur quivered with energy as adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She followed her mate out of the secret clearing. The dense undergrowth at the entrance pulled at her pelt as she exited behind Suntalon. The energy that course through her body grew stronger as her paws began to fidget. "I'll race you back to camp!" She snapped as she lunged forward. "You cheated!" She heard Suntalon yowl from several strides behind her.

She leaped with great effort through the forest. Gusts of wind blew through her fur as she ran. Leaves grazed against her belly as she leaped over bushes. Soon enough, she saw the tall grass that circled around the camp. Gasping for air, she turned her head to see Suntalon blow right past her. She watched the golden tom leap over the talk grass with ease and she soon followed him. They both stood in the camp panting and shaking from the exercise. "Where have you two been?" Came a cats angry voice.

Moongazer felt her chest tighten in pain from lack of air. She flicked her blue gaze up to see Barracudatail standing in front of them with his blue eyes wide in worry. "We were just.. Out," she stated as her tail swayed in the air.

"Out? All night?" He snapped at her.

Suntalon stood in front of her protectively. "Yes," he stated plainly.

The Clan deputy stared at Suntalon with anger, but his gaze cleared and turned to worry again. "Moongazer, I have bad news," his voice cracked in pain.

The silver-dappled she-cat stepped forward with her tail straight out and her ears flattened, "What?"

The golden tom's ears flattened and his fur was on end. "Your mother kitted early this morning," his voice cracked then he took a deep breath before he continued, "Mouseflight says she only has moments of life left. She's lost too much blood, and she is very weak."

Moongazer froze. Her heart began to beat against her chest. Suntalon tried to press himself against her in comfort, but Moongazer pushed off him and bounded toward the nursery. Once she entered the small entrance, she saw a crumbled white body in a nest. Moongazer saw Salmonsplash sitting with her head lowered and belly slightly enlarged by her own kits. Moongazer padded forward cautiously with her fur on end and eyes wide. Her mother laid helplessly in her nest with three kits in her nest. Moongazer peered down at her mother. The strong, proud white she-cat now looked small and pathetic. Behind Moongazer, Mouseflight pushed his way through the entrance and sat beside Moongazer. "Shellwing has agreed to look after them," he murmured as he bent down to pick up a sand-colored kit.

"That's Sandkit, be careful with her," her mother rasped.

Moongazer bent her head down at nuzzled her mothers mouth shut. "Don't talk," she whispered.

"I must," she managed to growl as she snapped her head away from Moongazer. "The silver tom is Carpkit and the white she-cat is Minnowkit."

Her mothers dull blue eyes managed to sparkle when she said her last kits name. Moongazer watched as Mouselfight came over once more and lifted Carpkit up from the nest. Salmonspalsh whimpered softly as she leaned down and lifted the last kit and followed Mouseflight to Shellwing's nest. Moongazer looked down at her mother, who starred to at her blankly. Every hair stood on end when she saw her mother no longer breathing. "She has joined StarClan, Moongazer," a soft whisper billowed in her ear.

**A/N: So..? What did you guys think? Do you feel bad for Swanfeather? Did she ** **deserve to die for all she's done? Who was the voice that spoke to Moongazer? ** **The next chapter is going to be GREAT! I have so many ideas! But the only way to ** **read that chapter is if you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ** **Also, just a question! What do you guys think I look like? Haha I'm just ** **curious! ** **Lets get me to 247-249 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! ** **-Nightspirit**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys... I typed out this whole chapter and accidentally deleted it so I had to re-write it based off memory. I actually had this chapter done last week, but due to my mistake, I am just now able to re-write the whole chapter again! But, my previous writing wasn't all that good for a final chapter, so I went back and rethought my chapter process! Hopefully this one will be much better!**

*******_IMPORTANT_***** IF I made a YouTube account and did speed paints based off my characters and original Warriors characters, would you guys watch it? Plus I'll discuss my books and answer questions based off my books! So what do y'all think? **

**Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews! **

**HawkfireXWarrior**: You were actually pretty close! Haha

**Sorrelheart**: Yeah, you are most definitely correct!

**Born of True Destiny**: Haha! Me either! Here's that update!

**StormXRaven**: I absolutely agree with that!

**The Goddess of Dark**: Nonetheless, Swanfeather's death was bittersweet! Haha

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: 'sapling' was supposed to say 'dappling' haha! Sorry about that! But thank you!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thanks for telling me that! I'm about to fix it! Haha

**Guest**: Yes, but after that book they changed moonflowers name to something else, I'm not sure what!

**Moonblaze**: haha yes!

**Guest**: Thank you!

**10TailDemon**: Thanks! Here it is!

**Best Friend of the Green**: Thanks so much!

**Brackenflame**: Thanks! Haha so funny!

**Anyway, enough of my blabber! Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to answer the YouTube channel question!**

_Chapter Twenty_

Soft whispers echoed in the nursery as Moongazer sat alone in the center of the den. Shellwing and Salmonsplash went out with their mates to go hunting. That left Moongazer watching over nine kits. Her mothers kits were now four moons old and her sisters kits just turned two moons old. Mouseflight was surprised to see six kits come from the small black queen, but she made it out like a panther. In fact, they were called Pantherkit, Wrenkit, Ravenkit, Dustkit, Twilightkit, and Owlkit. The large bunch of kits were quite rambunctious and in just moments of watching them, Moongazer was already exhausted.

Suddenly, the whispering stopped. Moongazer angled her black-tipped ears around the den as the whispering stopped. Her fur quivered as she turned her head around anxiously only to see empty nests. Without warning, Moongazer was tackled onto her back by her family. "I, Ravenstar, take you as a prisoner!" a little black kit with large golden eyes squeaked as she threw a glance at a brown she-cat that looked identical to her father, Sabertooth, "Owlwhisker, my loyal deputy, please keep guard of this WillowClan fishfood!"

Moongazer hissed playfully at Owlkit as she neared her. "Stop fussing! You're our prisoner now!" Owlkit meowed with her chest puffed out.

The reeds to the nursery rustled with protest as Suntalon made his way into the den with his tail high. His amber eyes grew large as he realized what was happening, then he simply winked at Moongazer as he lowered himself to the ground. "Let my clanmate go!" he roared as he charged forward.

All the kits squealed with excitement as Suntalon softly batted them away, sending dust billowing up from the ground. "Hey! Will you all please act more mature?" came an abrupt hiss from a small, glossy white she-kit.

Moongazer flashed the cat an irritated look and realized the cat was her half-sister, Minnowkit. The little four-moon old kit sat with her muzzle high and her chest poking out in arrogance. Irritation filled Moongazer when all she saw was her mother in the small kit.

Suddenly, something nudged her side. Moongazer looked in the direction of the nudge, but didn't see anything. Then, another came on her other side. Moongazer flicked her gazer toward the nudge but still didn't see anything. Her eyes grew wide and her fur quivered with anxiety. The silver-dappled she cat stood and looked around her as another nudge came to her side.

Soon, she felt the soft fur of her mate against her side, "What's wrong?"

The large golden tom's amber eyes were wide with worry as she shrugged as another nudge jabbed her side. She leaped as Suntalon gently touched her side. "Don't touch me there!" she hissed as him.

The tom's eyes were wide with hurt, but they soon disappeared as he meowed, "You need to go see Mouseflight."

With her mind whirling, she nodded reluctantly and followed the tom out of the den. As she exited the nursery, she saw her sister coming back in the camp with several bits of prey. The black queen looked at her with worry but padded past her after she deposited her prey in the fresh-kill pile.

Moongazer's tail dropped as she watched the black queen rush into the nursery. "She never has time for me anymore," she whispered under her breath.

"Yes, well, she is a mother now," Suntalon meowed as he urged her forward.

Moongazer muzzle came within inches of the reed stalks that dangled in front of the medicine-den. "I'll wait here," Suntalon murmured as he nodded at the entrance.

Moongazer reluctantly nodded then nosed her way trough the reeds. She saw Mouseflight sifting through his herbs in the back of the den. She sat and laid her tail across her paws. Before she could even twitch a whisker, the toms ears flicked as he turned his head to look at her in the eye. "Hello, Moongazer. I hope nothing's wrong?" He asked her with large green eyes.

Moongazer nodded, "Or.. At least I think so. I have been having these odd nudges in my sides."

Mouseflight nodded then sniffed her carefully, "That does sound rather odd."

Moongazer watched as the brown tom padded around her, sniffing her and gently poking her sides. Finally, the tom say up with satisfaction blazing in his green eyes. "Well, I've got two types of good news," he purred as he sat with his tail flicking. "Suntalon, come in please."

Moongazer turned and saw the golden tom stroll in with worry blazing in his amber eyes. "What is it?" He mumbled cautiously as he sat next to her comfortingly.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Moongazer. However, the nudges you are experiencing are from kits," Mouseflight blurted with his tail gently whisking the ground, sending billowing clouds of dust into the air.

Moongazer gaped at the tom. "K-kits?" She stammered in confusion.

"Kits! You know, kin?" Suntalon squealed in excitement.

Moongazer looked at him with large blue eyes, still in shock. The golden tom leaped to his paws and ran put of the den like an excited kit. Moongazer rose to her shaky paws and padded after him. When she pushed passed the reeds again, she saw the large tom standing in the clearing with his tail swaying high in the air. "Moongazer is expecting our kits!" He called to StarClan and back.

Moongazer felt like a kit again almost instantly. Several cats came out of their dens to congratulate her. Salmonsplash, Leafwater, Goosepaw, and Ferretpaw were among them. The silver dappled she-cat was backed into a corner by the she-cats. Through the small crowd, she saw Suntalon with his eyes wide in embarrassment standing next to Lionstar, whose whiskers were twitching. "Enough! Let Moongazer have some space," the large ginger and white tom commanded.

SeaClan's leader pushed his way into the crowd to stand beside Moongazer protectively. "Even though kits are a wonderful blessing from StarClan, the soon-to-be-mother mustn't be hounded by all of you," the tom scolded to the she-cats, who all backed away with their ears flat and tails down.

Moongazer watched as they padded back to their dens. The large white and ginger tom looked at Moongazer and murmured, "Go get some fresh air. I'll put Suntalon on a patrol."

Moongazer nodded as she looked at her mate once more, who still brimmed with embarrassment. She stood and padded toward the tall reed wall. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees, so she knew this would have to be a quick walk. _I'll just go to the river, it's not too far away_, she thought as she pushed her way past the reed wall.

As she strolled through the territory with her tail high, she thought of the pure joy and pride she felt for her and Suntalon's unborn kits. "I will treat them as great as StarClan warriors themselves, but they will be able to do as they please," she meowed as she remembered her own mother.

Soon, the soft echoing of the running water from the river bounces off the trees. Just passed a small wall of undergrowth, the clear blue water became visible. Suddenly, a twig snapped, sending Moongazer flying over the undergrowth just beside some hazel bushes.

The silver dappled she-cat's tail creeped between her legs as the bushes began to tremble. Soon, a large black and white stripped cat appeared. She had a horrifically scarred face and bright amber eyes. With her was a white tom with a single grey ear and a large light brown tom with harsh yellow eyes. Quickly, Moongazer recognized that black she-cat. "Badgerstrike! It's so good to see you!" She meowed as she touched noses with her old friend.

"It's good to see you too!" She meowed as she flicked her stubby tail toward the large white tom. "This is my mate, Timberwish."

The large white tom dipped his was respectively with his blue eyes blazing with something unreadable, "It's nice to meet you, Moongazer. Badgerstrike has mentioned you before."

Moongazer dipped her head in joy as Badgerstrike nodded toward the cold brown tom. "And this is Lightheart, my brother," she mumbled ungratefully.

Moongazer watched as the brown tom rolled his yellow eyes and snorted. She ignored the toms attitude and directed her attention back to her black furred friend. "What are you doing here? This is SeaClan territory, you all shouldn't be here," Moongazer meowed cautiously to her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," hissed the brown tom with his teeth bared.

Moongazer was shocked by the toms hostility, but Badgerstike stood between them, flashing an angry glare at Lightheart. "Ignore him," she meowed apologetically then continued, "Actually, I am here because someone wanted to talk to you."

Suddenly, a large black creature with beady black eyes emerged from the bushes. It had two white stripped starting at the tip of its short muzzle, up its head and down it's back. Moongazer froze in utter fear as her fur spiked on end. "Don't worry!" Badgerstrike soothed, "This is Midnight, a badger. She's not going to harm you."

Moongazer nodded as the large animal creeped out of the bush and starred at her with glossy black eyes. They sat in silence, until Badgerstrike spoke again, "I must be going. You must hear this message alone, Moongazer. I am not quite ready to hear it yet. But you, you are more than ready."

Moongazer watched with her mouth gaping as the small patrol of WillowClan cats exited the bank, leaving Moongazer alone with Midnight. They say together in an awkward silence once more with the badger staring. "You Gazer of Moons, yes?" The badger spoke finally.

It was strange, the way this animal spoke. Moongazer nodded as the badger's fur ruffled up and her eyes glazed over. "The end is near, Moongazer. Everything as we know will shake to the roots. Some will disband, some will move on, most will die. Three former heros, three new generations, three new-borns. Three will solve all problems," the badger's voice echoed in those of several.

Moongazer leaped back at the voices that spoke to her. She heard her mothers voice and even Icehearts. Her fur shook with horror as Midnight returned to her natural state. "I don't understand, I am not a hero," she murmured as she looked down at the ground.

The large badger lifted a large paw and propped Moongazer's muzzle up. "Small warrior speaks foolish. Hero's come in shapes and sizes. You save Clan of sea from treacherous future, you save Clan of sea from den mothers," she growled softly as she placed a claw on Moongazer's chest. "It's what lies in self that makes true hero."

Moongazer watched as the large badger backed away and disappeared through the bushes again. The silver dappled she-cat leaped forward and poked her head through the bushes, only to see endless woods and a far fence of a twoleg den. "The end of all as we know it? What could that possibly mean?" She whispered as she looked down at her growing belly. "Don't worry, little ones, I'll make sure you are safe."

**A/N: Thats the end of this book! But there is still an epilogue! Ready to meet Moongazer and Suntalon's kits?! Can you believe Salmonsplash had SIX kits?! Me either! Bah! Haha also, to answer the previous question: I am about 5'11! I have long brown hair that ombré's to blonde! I also have hazel eyes, but they change when the seasons do! Right now, they are a brown, amber, and yellow color! But sometimes, they will be green! I also dress like I'm from the 1950's! Haha vintage all the way! Haha **

**Just a reminder: DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL QUESTION! :)**

**Anyway! Lets get me to 260 reviews before I post the epilogue! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is the epilogue! Finally! Haha I hope you all enjoy it and I just wanted to say that I have loved all of your wonderful reviews! I really hope to read them some more in the next book! (Which is already up! So go check it out!) Also, I will not be answering the reviews in this chapter because they were mainly just saying YES to my YouTube channel! But in conclusion to that: I will be creating a channel in November! I need to buy the stuff to do it first, but I will be doing it! So stay tuned for that! It's gonna be awesome! Now you'll see my interpretation of what Badgerstrike, Moongazer, and Pantherkit will look like! As well as Nightspirit herself! I'm thinking about writing a book on her as well! I'm gonna answer some questions that were asked though: **

**StormXRaven asked: "Will you be writing a sequel to this book?" **

_Yes! There will be a sequel to The Heart of a Badger, The Secrets of the Moon, and The Claws of the Panther and it will all be in one book called The Southern Clans: The Final Season! Also, ask all the questions you have and I'll answer them in the second chapter of The Claws of a Panther!_

**10TailDemon asked: "You are gonna write about their kits, right?" **

_Yes! See the answer above!_

**Anyway! Please enjoy the epilogue! **

_Epilogue_

Nightmares constantly haunted Moongazer every night. Midnight's haunting words bore into her head with every second of every day. Cats had become worried about her. They say she's been distant and unaware of her surroundings, but she ignores them. They didn't know that every day, they were coming closer and closer to doom.

She sat alone in the nursery now with a belly swollen with kits. Terror constantly struck her heart whenever she pictures her and Suntalon's kits, hungry and alone. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head as her half sister, Minnowpaw strolled in with her tail and head high. Dangling from her jaws was a single piece of prey, a small fish.

Leaf-bare left SeaClan with a frozen river and almost empty forests. This was by far, one of the most difficult leaf-bares the Clan has ever seen. Moongazer watched as her sister gently placed the prey at her paws. "It's not much, but you need to be fed," she meowed lightly as she nosed the fish toward Moongazer slightly.

The silver-dappled she-cat sniffed the prey and savagely swallowed mouth fools. Her belly still rumbled when she had finished her meal, but she ha no choice but to ignore it. Minnowpaw and her littermates had recently become apprentices just a moon ago, leaving the nursery with Salmonsplash's six kits and Moongazer.

The white she-cat resembled Swanfeather in almost every aspect. She was arrogant, selfish, and demanding, but her other qualities made her a likable cat. She was kind most of the time, loyal, a full warrior and she knew the warrior code like the back of her paw. Moongazer watched the young cat pad out of the nursery. Just as the reeds stopped rustling, they began again as Suntalon strolled in with his head held high. The large golden tom had earned his place as Clan deputy ever since Barracudatail retired. Depression from Swanfeather's death drove the once-powerful tom ill, thus forcing him to retire.

"How are you feeling this morning? Any signs?" The tom asked with his head back and eyes wide and alert.

Moongazer stifled a loud purr, "No, they will come when they are ready."

Suntalon touched his nose gently to her belly as his eyes closed slightly. "Lionstar has decided to take the far bank on PineClan's side. We'll be at war by sunhigh," he murmured grimly.

Moongazer saw the resentment flash in his bright amber eyes. "Do you not agree with his choice?" she asked her mate with a cock of her silver head.

"No, I don't. Even though it is leaf-bare and prey is mighty scarce, we cannot risk our warriors and health to fight for a strip of land that we have to swim across the river to get to. It would make patrols so much more difficult and we'd always be exhausted," her mate meowed as his ears flattened against his head.

Moongazer shrugged as she struggled to lift her own weight. The tom aided her until she was on her paws. She flashed him a grateful glance. "Thank you, Suntalon," she murmured as their memories flashed in her mind.

"For what?" he asked with a cock of his broad head.

"For always being her for me. I'll never be able to express how grateful I am that I have you," she purred as she nuzzled him gently along his chin.

Suntalon pulled away with worry in his eyes, "You sound like this is the end.. Is something wrong?"

Moongazer shook her head vigorously, "No! But, you ever know."

The golden tom shook his head in agreement, "I suppose you're right. But don't sound so depressed, we'll have the most amazing kits soon."

Moongazer nodded, "You're right. Well, you better get going. But Suntalon, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Suntalon brushed his chest against her side as she nuzzled him affectionately. "You will never lose me, no matter where I am," he purred as he stood and padded away.

Moongazer sat in the nursery with her sister, who had just woken up from her nap. "Did I hear correctly? There is going to be a battle between PineClan and SeaClan?" the black she-cat asked with her green eyes wide.

Moongazer nodded reluctantly as she settled down in her nest again. She rolled over, exposing her swollen belly. "Suntalon is taking our strongest warriors, we cannot risk any fatalities," Moongazer meowed as her tail swayed against the ground.

She heard her sister rise slightly in her nest, careful not to wake her six kits. "Even Sabertooth?" she gasped.

Moongazer flicked her deep blue gaze at her sister, whose fur was on end. "What if he refuses to fight his former Clanmates?" she asked wildly.

Moongazer rolled over once again, flicking her ears at her sister's questions. "He would be betraying his duty to SeaClan, then, but I highly doubt such a proud tom would hold back from a strong enemy warrior," she reassured her sister.

The black she-cat's fur laid flat again and her eyes relaxed. "You're probably right," she meowed, half-believing her own words.

Moongazer watched as the she-cat laid her head down, half closed her eyes, which were filled with worry. Moongazer struggled to rise to her paws again, but this time, to move her way out of the nursery. She flashed Salmonsplash a glance, "I'm going to see Mouseflight for my check-up."

The black cat nodded as she turned her head away from the light of the den. Moongazer padded out of the reed barrier of the nursery and padded across the sun baked Earth and nosed her way through the hanging reed stalks. "Mouseflight? I'm here for my check-up," she purred with happiness clearly vibrating off her voice.

The brown tom rushed from behind a mud-packed wall with his eyes worried and wide. "Oh, I can do that. Come, come, we must hurry," he whispered wildly.

Moongazer followed him with terror striking her pelt. "Why must we hurry?" she asked with her voice now quivering with fear.

The tom's green eyes flashed at her with irritation. "Because," he snapped furiously then calmed his voice again when he continued, "This battle with PineClan will not end well. I tried to warn Lionstar, but the foolish tom didn't want to hear it!"

Moongazer felt terror strike deep within her heart when the image of Suntalon appeared in her mind. She stood frozen as Mouseflight gently pushed his paws into her sides and belly. Slight pain ebbed deep within her belly as Mouseflight carelessly pushed.

Suddenly, a loud shriek sounded from outside the medicine-den. Quickly, the medicine-cat gently pushed Moongazer out of the den, "Quick! Go to the nursery and stay there!"

Moongazer nodded as the pain pierced again, she chose to ignore it. She thought it might be from the tom's careless pushing and poking. The silver she-cat wobbled her way out of the den with her belly swinging. The hanging reed shook as battle cries became more clear. Moongazer rushed out of the den to see battling cats in the heart of the camp. Her eyes flashed around the battling cats to see if she could locate Suntalon. A sigh of relief came to her when she saw the tom pinning down a massive dark golden tom with amber eyes. The tom was weak with exhaustion and struggling to get away from her mate. She watched Suntalon loosen his grip on the tom and allowed him to run off. "PineClan, retreat!" he called as he glared at Lionstar, who stood feebly with a large gash on his side. "You win this time, Lionstar. But I promise it won't be for long," he snarled at the old leader.

Moongazer watched as the PineClan cats gathered their injured and padded out of the camp. Moongazer sensed something very wrong as the slight paid jabbed her side again, this time, causing her to freeze in pain. Suddenly, Moongazer saw her sister emerge from the den with her kits trailing behind in fear. "Where's Sabertooth?" the black she-cat demanded from Suntalon.

Moongazer froze as her mate lowered his head in sorrow. She heard her sister gasping for air as a shriek managed to escape from her throat. It pierced Moongazer's ears, causing the pain to surge through her whole body. The silver dappled she-cat crashed to the ground on her side with her sides heaving for air. Soon, Suntalon stood over her, calling Mouseflight for help.

Soon, the brown tom appeared over her with worry and regret blazing in his green eyes. "This is all my fault! I should have looked over you better!" he whimpered.

"What's wrong with her?" Suntalon screeched at the medicine-cat.

Mouselfight jumped in shock of the harshness that came from Suntalon's growl. "She is kitting, now. It's far too risky to move her now," he whispered as he rushed off to gather some herbs.

Moongazer's pelt shook as the surge of pain shook her body once more. Shortly after, Mouseflight appeared and was shoving fuzzy green leaves in her muzzle. "Eat these quick, they're raspberry leaves. They'll help with your kitting," the tom meowed as he placed his paws on her sides.

The pain surged through her body yet again, but this time even more severe. She shrieked in pain as her body shook from the horrific pain. "One is almost here. Salmonsplash, I need your help!" he called to the depressed she-cat.

The black she-cat looked up faintly with her eyes glazed over. Her vision soon cleared as she rushed over to the medicine-cat. Moogazer clenched her teeth as she pushed with all her might as the pain surged again. Soon, relief pulsed through her body for a short moment as one grey bundle landed gently in Mouseflight's paws. He gently licked its fur the wrong way, which caused the little grey kit to squeal loudly. He gently handed Salmonsplash the kit and meowed, " Take her to Moongazer's nest and come back quickly. Take Minnowpaw with you to look over them while Moongazer finishes kitting."

Salmonsplash nodded as she carried the tiny kit off in her jaws. Moongazer saw her hindquarters disappear through the nursery then soon saw her reappear. Another horrific surge shook through her body. Two hard pushes later, Moongazer had three kits, but one still remained. "Just one more, Mongazer, you can do it," Suntalon urged her as he licked between her ears.

Her chest ached with pain as the final surge shook through her. She lifted her muzzle to see the final kit being handed to Salmonsplash. This kit was an exact copy of Moongazer. She was silver with large dapples in the shade of black all over her body. Moongazer purred as she looked up at her mate as he watched her carefully. "I love you so much," he purred as he licked her cheek.

She purred as she feebly rose to her paws. Her legs shook with exhaustion. "Wait, Moongazer, you should really rest," Mouseflight warned her.

She purred as she padded toward the nursery with Suntalon at her side. She leaned against him for support and purred, "I love you so much too, Suntalon."

She pushed her way past the wall of reed stalks with Suntalon on her heels. She quickly padded to her nest and saw her four tiny kits pawing around. She carefully stepped into the nest and laid down, nudging them to her belly where they kneaded her belly fur. Her fur rippled once they latched on. Moongazer looked up at Suntalon, whose eyes were blazing with happiness and pride as they landed on their kits. "Can we name them?" He asked as he rested his paw on the nest.

Moongazer nodded then looked down at the kits. She flicked her tail at a golden she-cat with a white dash on her chest. "How about Copperkit for the golden she-cat?" She suggested.

Suntalon nodded then pointed at the grey and white tom next to her. "How about Blizzardkit for him?" He asked.

"That's perfect! You should name the golden tom," she meowed with her deep blue eyes flickering with happiness.

He looked down at the tom and thought for a moment, "How about Cougarkit?"

Her eyes widened at the ferocity of the kits name and nodded, then she looked down at the small silver dappled she-cat. "How about Floralkit?" She asked as she flicked her deep blue gaze up at Suntalon.

"Why Floralkit?" He asked her with confusion in his voice.

"Her dapples on her shoulders look almost like flowers," she purred as she reached down and licked the suckling kit on the head.

_I will protect you all from the dangers that lay ahead of us. No matter what, I will always be here to guide you_, she thought to herself as her and Suntalon's purrs echoed off the walls of the nursery. Finally, they had their family.

**A/N: Thats it for this book you guys! Do you think we'll see Copperkit, Blizzardkit, Cougarkit, and Floralkit again anytime soon?! Come join me in The Southern Clans: The Claws of a Panther! It's already up and ready for action! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! **

**BUT! Lets get me to 273-276 before I post the second chapter to Claws of a Panther! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
